It Was Intended
by PurpleBooks58
Summary: Perseus Jackson was a wanted man. Killed his girlfriend, they said. Betrayed them all, they said. Percy, living with said 'dead' girlfriend in a cabin in the woods, was oblivious to all of this. Percy and Annabeth just wanted to sleep. And yet, three years later, every Greek and Roman were still looking for Percy's head. Percabeth.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N This plot was stuck in my head, so why not?**

**Plot: Perseus Jackson was a wanted man. Killed his girlfriend, they said. Betrayed them all, they said. Percy, living with said 'dead' girlfriend in a cabin in the woods, was oblivious to all of this. Percy and Annabeth just wanted to sleep. And yet, three years later, every Greek and Roman were still looking for Percy's head. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Percy Jackson, Heroes of Olympus or Greek Mythology.)**

* * *

Depending on who you asked, people would say it started at different times.

Percy would say Tartarus. Athena would say birth. Poseidon would say the explosion of Mt. St. Helens. Zeus would say the day Poseidon noticed that Mortal. Annabeth would say never.

Despite what everybody said, only one of these claims were true. Percy had never gone crazy. He'd never killed Annabeth, despite the body that turned up.

The only one who could tell everybody that Percy was innocent was Lou Ellen. But she remained loyal to her promise.

Truth be told, a lot of shit had gone down that day.

* * *

"_I… I can't, Percy!" Annabeth exclaimed, tears springing in her eyes. "I can't keep living like this! I can't keep smiling! I can't keep pretending!"_

_Percy drew her into a hug, tears of his own slipping from his eyes. He tried to remain calm, for Annabeth, but tremors ran through his body - his memories of Tartarus never leaving. "I know, Annabeth," he whispered. Percy kissed her temple. "I know."_

They fell asleep together, at four in the morning, for the first time in a long time.

* * *

"_We should leave," Percy suggested. "Walk away, don't come back."_

"_We can't," Annabeth said, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. The only touch she was comfortable with was Percy's. "What about the others?"_

"_They'll deal," Percy shrugged._

"_And your mom?" Annabeth asked. She felt him shift against her back._

_It took Percy a while to answer. "She'd understand."_

Annabeth wondered if she would.

* * *

_As they were packing their bags, Annabeth realised the many flaws in their plans. "Percy…" she sighed. "We can't do it."_

"_Why not?" Percy paused._

"_Monsters. They'll come for us. My mom will come for us."_

_Percy sighed. "You're right. I just… wanted to get away."_

_And then Annabeth caught sight of Lou Ellen outside. "What if… there was a way to convince them there was nothing - nobody - to come after?"_

"_How?" Percy asked, putting one of his many hoodies down._

"_What if there was a way to convince everyone that Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase were dead?"_

There was.

* * *

"_How do I—" Lou Ellen gaped at Annabeth. She lowered her voice to a furious whisper. "I can't just make you and Percy two bodies! I'm not powerful enough!"_

"_Lou," Annabeth shook her head. "Of course you're powerful enough. Besides, you owe me."_

_She did owe Annabeth. She had saved her - and her sister's - lives during the Titan War. Lou Ellen looked - actually looked - at Annabeth._

_Her eyes were red and puffy, dark bags lying under them. Her hair was tangled and she wore loose fitting close - on purpose. Lou glanced at her bony hands and realised that she wasn't eating. And Percy wasn't much better off, either._

"_Fine," Lou said. "But when things go wrong, I'm not risking my neck for you two."_

And she didn't.

* * *

_Lou Ellen conjured up Annabeth's body first. She was smaller, so less concentration was required. It still took an hour._

_She then started working on Percy. His arm came first - the one with SPQR on it. _

_And that was all she'd managed to get finished._

_Lou heard voices. "Capture the Flag is gonna be great." Jason Grace. _

"_I'm going to kick your ass, pretty boy." Clarisse la Rue._

_And they were coming her way._

She did as she promised to do and didn't stick her neck out for Annabeth. She left without looking back at Percy's suddenly severed hand and Annabeth's corpse.

* * *

"_Percy Jackson is a murderer," Jason Grace grimly declared. The Council of Olympians looked at the five members of the Seven, Clarisse la Rue and Chiron in shock._

"_My son is not a murderer!" Poseidon boomed._

_Chiron shook his head mournfully. "I'm afraid he is, Poseidon." Chiron cleared his throat. "His severed arm was found near the corpse of—"_

"_No." Athena looked at him, an emotion never before seen on her face as she put it all together. "Don't say it. Don't you dare say my daughter." Chiron looked at her, an understanding emotion filling his bloodshot eyes._

"_I'm sorry—"_

"_NO!" Athena rounded on Poseidon. "Your bastard killed my daughter!"_

"_Percy would never—" And yet, doubt filled Poseidon's eyes. He knew his children. They were never good. They always changed. "I… I can't believe that he'd—"_

"_Well, believe it!" Athena snapped. "I am going to hunt him down and tear him limb from limb!"_

"_Enough, Athena!" Zeus snapped. "Continue, my son."_

"_We think that they got into a fight, one attacked the other. It might've been self-defense but… anyways, Annabeth must have cut off his arm before she… died."_

"_This has got to be a joke," Hermes said. All eyes slid to him. "I mean, come on. It's Percy Jackson. Monster-slayer. Savior of Olympus. Defeater of Kronos! You can't seriously think that he just murdered his girlfriend."_

"_He's right," Aphrodite said. "Their love was epic. He wouldn't kill her. It would make a lovely tragedy, though."_

"_Yes," Artemis said. "He is the only man I know that deserves praise, not this slander. Show me your evidence."_

_The Seven exchanged looks of horror before Clarisse walked forwards, brandishing a cloth. She unwrapper it._

_And there, clear as day, were the letters SPQR, as well as Poseidon's trident._

That was the day that Percy was declared as a liar. A murderer. As guilty.

* * *

"_What the fuck did you just say?!" Thalia exclaimed, thunder crackling threateningly. "Annabeth's not dead! And Percy didn't kill her!"_

"_I'm sorry, Thalia—" Jason reached out to grab her arm. _

"_No!" Thalia shoved him away. "You're a liar!"_

She was the first to recognise the truth, in her denial, whether she knew it or not.

* * *

_Nico was soul searching. Literally._

_Ever since Annabeth was declared as dead, he'd done it every day. His dad couldn't find her and she didn't seem to be a wandering soul._

_And yet he found nothing._

Nico continued to search.

* * *

_Athena was pissed off. Everybody knew this. 'Natural' disasters and the mysterious disappearances of raven haired, green eyed males tipped them off to this._

_So they searched along with her. Everybody feared the goddess. Everybody hated this murderer known as Perseus Jackson._

And so the manhunt began.

* * *

"_I'm not having nightmares anymore," Annabeth said. Percy smiled, drawing her into an embrace._

"_Good. That's good." He sighed, kissing her neck as they swayed to a music nobody else heard. "I suppose you want to go back, then…"_

_Annabeth pondered this. "No… I'd rather stay with you."_

And so they stayed.

* * *

**(Chapter one, finished! The rest are definitely going to be longer, but this was more of a prologue than anything. Hope you enjoyed it! Leave a review!)**


	2. Chapter 2

"It's nice," Annabeth said. "We did a great job."

"At least we don't have to sleep in tents anymore," Percy rubbed his shoulder dramatically. Annabeth bumped his hip with her own, walking inside their cabin. It'd taken three months, but finally they were finished building the exterior. Now there was only the interior and painting. Annabeth dreaded the painting. But she despised wallpaper.

"We still need our sleeping bags. We don't have furniture."

"Ugh, don't remind me." Percy picked up a stray hammer, plopping it into their tool chest. "I like this place. It's cozy."

"And quiet." Annabeth wrapped her arms around his shoulder. "Nobody can hear us." Percy leaned down, kissing her.

"Do what?" Percy asked. He kissed her neck.

"That," Annabeth laughed, kissing him with a renewed vigor.

* * *

Lou Ellen was proud to say that her involvement with the whole Percy-Annabeth situation was none, according to the public. She'd acted surprised that he 'killed' her and even volunteered to look for him. Of course, she wasn't going to tell anybody about what happened. She wasn't risking her neck for them. Jason Grace was out for Percy's blood. Apparently he was being pressured into finding him by Zeus. She'd heard a rumour that his sister, Thalia, had disowned him for his crusade.

"So what do we do?" Travis Stoll asked. Clarisse looked around.

"Split into groups of two. A person who looks like him was spotted here."

"It's a ghost town," Katie said, standing beside Katie.

"Great place to disappear. Witch, you're with me." Lou followed Clarisse to an old apartment building.

"Doubt he's here," Lou said as Clarisse broke down a board to enter the building. "I mean, Jackson doesn't seem the type to hide out in an abandoned apartment complex."

"Yeah? He's also not the type to kill his girlfriend." Clarisse began searching the lobby.

Lou Ellen stopped. "You don't think he did it!" she realised. Clarisse glowered at her, warily. "I mean, I don't, either, but it's surprising that you of all people believe he's innocent."

"Why is it surprising?" Clarisse asked, slamming her shoulder into a door.

"Weren't you guys rivals?" Clarisse didn't respond. Lou followed her up a staircase. "So why are you searching for him, then?"

"If I can find him first, maybe we can figure out what really happened. I know Jackson. He wouldn't kill the princess. Not even for his own mother's life. Grace… he'll kill him. I don't know what Zeus said or did, but he's obsessed with finding him." Well, even if Percy was found, he'd be with Annabeth so people would just be plain confused. Lou wanted to see that.

* * *

Poseidon coldly stared out the window. He was devastated, angry and on the verge of murder. He forced himself to focus back on the meeting at hand.

"So there's been no news of the traitor?" Athena asked.

"None," Jason Grace confirmed. "He seems to have vanished completely. We have nearly every demigod out there looking for him, but there's been no news. We're following up on every lead we get."

Poseidon sighed. What led Percy to this? Tartarus? Or was it Mt. St. Helen's? When he first discovered how truly powerful he was? Poseidon wanted to know.

"Anything to add, brother?" Zeus asked, looking at him. Poseidon bit back an angry retort.

"Nothing." Zeus seemed disappointed at his lack of an outburst. Poseidon had to know what had happened to make his son lose his mind. Or maybe nothing had happened.

Maybe it was Poseidon's blood running in his veins.

* * *

"The gods are hypocrites," Nico announced, sitting beside Thalia. "'He's a murderer', they exclaim. As if they haven't killed at least a thousand people."

"They're gods," Will said, handing him a plate of fruit. "What do you expect? Thalia, make sure he eats them."

"Fuck you," Nico called as his boyfriend left. Thalia was staring ahead of herself, glumly. "Hey, you okay?"

"I had a dream."

"A demigod dream?" he asked. Had she seen Percy?

"No," Thalia said. "It was of Annabeth. She was… cutting wood. I don't know why I dreamt that. I've never seen her cut wood. And now I'm imagining her cutting… other things."

Nico blinked. "What?"

"Tartarus. After they got back… they were worse. You… you went there but you weren't like that. Why?"

"Maybe because of my dad," Nico shrugged. "But yeah. I saw it. Percy was like that as well. They were different after Tartarus. Percy was darker. Afraid. Annabeth seemed scared when they were without each other."

Thalia sighed. "So you haven't found her soul?"

"No." Nico jumped up and tossed his fruit in the bin. "Let's go see Mrs Jackson!" Thalia smiled softly.

"Sure."

Nico was glad they did.

"Where is he?!" Nico jumped at the sound of Jason's voice. Nico stepped back, preparing to sneak in but Thalia stalked further inside of the apartment. Nico hurried after her, holding his sword out. Jason, Hazel, Leo and Sally were inside. Leo was standing off to the side, his arms folded but he did look shocked by Jason's outburst. Hazel was standing beside Jason, who was glaring at Sally.

"_Jason_!" Thalia exclaimed, glaring at him. "What the fuck!? Get away from her!"

"Hazel?" Nico asked. "What's going on?"

"We were checking to see if Jackson had visited." _Jackson_? Since when did Hazel hate him?

"What is wrong with you?!" Thalia exclaimed. "Percy's not a murderer! And Sally did nothing wrong! Leave her alone!"

"You're blind," Jason said. "I get that he loved her! I do! But his severed arm was found beside her body! Her _dead_ body! She was your best friend! He killed her! Why can't you see that?!"

"You didn't see it," Hazel said. "I heard the shouting. I saw it. His arm… her body…" Hazel shuddered. "It makes no sense that you're both this delusional."

"You barely knew Percy and it's obvious if you think that he'd kill Annabeth! _Annabeth_! He fell into Tartarus for her!" Nico shook his head. "You wouldn't just kill somebody who you'd do that for."

"Are we ignoring the arm?!"

"Well, if you'd just listen—"

"You're the one who won't listen! You won't even acknowledge the possibility—"

"_Hey_!" Leo shouted. "Children! Shut the fuck up! We're not getting anywhere here! I don't know what happened and I know how things look but we can't start arguing in the middle of Mrs Jackson's apartment! We'll explode something!"

"Get out," Thalia said. "_Now_." She glared at Jason, Hazel and Leo. Jason glowered at her but stalked out. Hazel and Leo followed. There was silence as they all looked at each other. Sally stood.

"They do realise that I'm married," Sally said. "It's Blofis."

Despite himself, Nico laughed. So that's where Percy got the 'pretend like nothing unusual just happened' trait.

* * *

"Blue."

"Grey."

"Blue."

"Percy, we are not about to have a blue kitchen."

"But—"

"No."

"_Fine_," Percy pouted. "I want our room to be blue, then."

"Fine," Annabeth agreed, smiling. She threw a hat to him, putting on a wig for herself.

"Why are we disguising ourselves again?" Percy asked, trying on the hat before adjusting the size to be a bit bigger.

"Because we're dead to them, Seaweed Brain. What if Apollo is out flying his sun chariot and he spots us?"

"Okay," Percy said. "I'm driving."

"I don't like cars," Annabeth mumbled, hopping into Percy's blue one.

"Yeah? Well, we're going paint shopping. We're not going to walk back with it. And didn't you learn how to drive?"

"Yeah. Doesn't mean that I like them."

"Okay, Wise Girl."

"Shut it, Seaweed Brain."

* * *

**(I know that I said the chapters would be longer, but I needed to get these events out in one chapter. Also, somebody just guessed a huge plotpoint that'll be seen around the fourth chapter and congratulations on that!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N Okay, so somebody said to me that Hazel and Jason seem OOC and they're meant to seem OOC. I acknowledge this in my chapters and I show the little inner debates on their feelings in this chapter. Hazel feels betrayed and afraid. Betrayed because here was this person she looked up to suddenly going rogue and murdering his girlfriend and afraid because if **_**Percy Jackson **_**could do something like that, what did it mean for the rest of them. I bring up some of Jason's fears and struggles in this chapter, too. Also there's some other shit but they're spoilers.)**

* * *

"Jason," Zeus said. "I trust that you can bring the traitor to my court?"

"Y-yes, father," Jason flinched. _Traitor. _

"Good." Jason avoided Zeus' eyes. "How's Thalia? Artemis has informed me that she refuses to speak with any of her sisters, except for when they're on missions."

"She won't talk to me."

The reminder of his sister reinforced his feelings. He needed to find Jackson. The Traitor of Olympus.

"Fix that. Before someone gets hurt." Jason doubted Zeus would care if someone _did_ get hurt.

* * *

"Anything?" Jason asked. Reyna shook her head. He sighed, stepping back from the Iris Message.

"It's been six months, Jason." Reyna folded her arms. "We're not going to find Per— Jackson."

"My father trusted _me_ with bringing him to Olympus. I can't let him down."

"Really?" Reyna asked. "So this isn't about your sister?"

Jason frowned. "It's Thalia and Nico. They're convinced that Jackson is innocent. When I bring him to Olympus, they won't be so convinced." Reyna frowned at him, but simply shook her head, staying quiet.

"Fine. I'll send Hazel's team out again."

"Hazel has a team?" Piper asked, drying her hair with a towel. Jason quickly shook his head.

"Yeah," Reyna frowned. "Look, I have to go. I'll see you guys soon." Reyna slashed through the Iris Message, leaving Jason with Piper.

"So… what's up?" Jason asked. He was always walking on eggshells around Piper, careful not to bring up Perc— Jackson or Annabeth. He was always awkward when she was around after he had talked about them. Sure, Piper and Annabeth weren't as close as Thalia and Annabeth had been, but she was still quite sensitive about her death.

"The sky." Piper grabbed a hair tie, braiding her damp hair. "Look, I'm gonna go find Rachel. She wants help with some charity thing. Love you." Piper kissed him on the cheek, rushing outside.

Jason stared after his girlfriend sadly. Eggshells indeed.

* * *

"Let me get this straight." Jason sighed. Somehow he'd gotten tasked with teaching campers about the second Giant War and he'd accidentally let Percy's involvement slip. "So this traitor guy is also one of the Seven?"

"And he saved Olympus a million times," a child of Aphrodite piped up. He shrugged at Jason's raised eyebrow. "My siblings gossip." He'd need to talk to Piper about this. They shouldn't be… miseducating the campers.

"He didn't 'save Olympus a million times'," Jason said. '_Yes. He did.' _Jason ignored that stray thought. He was a murderer. A traitor. "He betrayed us by murdering the official Architect of Olympus. She was a hero and he has lured many others into falsely believing he is 'good'."

"And how did he do that?" a girl asked.

Jason opened his mouth but closed it just as quickly. "We're off topic. Back to the Giant War. So—"

"Is it true that Jackson went to Tartarus with his girlfriend?"

"Yes," Jason said. He was starting to feel somewhat irritated.

"Do you think that's why he killed her? Because it drove him crazy?" The girl asked another question.

Jason blinked. He had never thought about what had made him kill her. '_I only hoped he was being framed.' _"Maybe," Jason said. "So, Gaea had risen and the prophecy said, 'To Storm or Fire the World Must Fall'. Either me or Leo."

"The fire guy?!" Aphrodite's son excitedly exclaimed.

Jason chuckled. "Yes, the fire guy. Leo is a son of Hephaestus."

"Who was Percy Jackson the son of?" a girl asked. It was the same girl who had been asking the most difficult questions. She was sitting dangerously close to the fire.

"Who are you?"

"You can't answer a question with a question," the girl smiled.

"Poseidon. He's the son of Poseidon."

"What kind of father _accepts _his son as evil without even investigating? Then again, I suppose Poseidon didn't have a very good role model."

"You don't know what you're talking about," Jason said, reeling in his growing temper. "Who are you?"

The girl smiled. "Hestia." The girl—goddess— stood, leaving without another word. Jason only stared after her in shock.

That was the day that saying Percy Jackson's name had been ruled as a crime. Hestia never looked at Jason again. Her questions still stuck with him.

* * *

Jason frowned at Sally. "So you haven't heard from Jackson?"

"Not in two years." Percy's mother stared outside sadly, cradling her toddler. There was a broken look in her eyes. "Athena visits often."

"Athena?" Jason's eyes widened.

"The rumours are false, you know. She hasn't been murdering people who look like Percy. She… was angry at first. Then we talked. She stopped blaming me. She cried. I didn't know that goddesses were able to cry."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Why are you interrogating me?" Sally retorted. "She's still angry. But she has a reason to be angry. But you? You've become this dictator—banning my son's name, stories about him saving Olympus. And you weren't even that close to Annabeth. I don't… get it. Get you."

Jason stood. "We're done here."

Sally called out to him as he reached the door of her apartment. "I'll never believe that Percy killed Annabeth. He loved her. More than anything."

"His arm was found by her body!"

"Then he's dead!" Sally exclaimed. "He didn't—he'd sooner die than be without her. He loved her. Anybody with a pair of eyes could see that." Jason looked back and caught sight of a picture of his former friend. Guilt flooded him. But he couldn't believe that Percy hadn't committed this crime. "I know my son, Jason Grace. He'd never kill somebody, nevermind _Annabeth_. You should really think about what you're doing. Who your actions are hurting. Thalia tells me that she can't even look at you anymore."

Jason breathed in, deeply. "I suggest that you think twice before mentioning that name, Mrs Blofis. It is illegal, you know."

"I stopped caring about the laws of Greek and Roman Mythology. When you people turned your backs on my son without verifying anything. When his own father believed you people before even talking to Percy— or me, at least."

Jason shook his head. "Times have changed."

"So you don't think that your father—the man who's giving all of these orders— wouldn't do the exact same to you?"

"It was a pleasure," Jason said, swinging the door open. He slammed it shut.

The second he was alone in the hallway, Jason slid to the ground, clutching at his head.

'_Fuck.' _


	4. Chapter 4

Piper made sure not to be seen as she sneaked into the forest. "Hey." She jumped, slightly. Nico melted from the shadows, joining her as they walked. "How long do you have?"

"Probably about two hours." Piper walked over to Zeus' fist. Thalia, Rachel and Grover were waiting for them. "It's really just us?"

"Everybody's convinced that Percy's guilty," Rachel said.

"Will believes me," Nico said. "He just didn't want to get involved in case he needs to."

Piper sighed. "Jason's convinced that Percy killed her. I think everybody else is pretty much certain that he's guilty. Even Hazel, Frank and Leo."

"M'Lady agrees with me, but only privately," Thalia said. "She doesn't want to risk my father's wrath. Or Athena's." They all shuddered at that. Annabeth had been, by far, Athena's favourite child. She was looking everywhere for Percy. Apparently she'd sunk a ship because she saw that a person with the _first name _Jackson was on it. Not even a last name! Thalia bit her lip. "She says that even Poseidon believes that Percy is some evil… _thing_."

"Jesus…" Piper crossed her arms. "Nico? Any luck?"

"No," he traced a pattern into Zeus' Fist. "None of the gods have even thought to ask my dad about it. Her soul isn't in the Underworld. Wherever it is —if it's not inside of her— isn't in any place we can see."

"What if she had gotten mixed in with another Religion?" Grover suggested. "Percy told me that her cousin went to some place… it began with a B… or was it a Z?"

"Is it Valhalla?" Piper guessed

"Yes! How'd you know?"

"My dad worked on Thor," she said. "Any luck on the Nature front, then?"

"Nothing. The only news I hear about Percy is gossip about him turning evil." Piper sighed.

"I haven't seen anything either," Rachel said. "Whatever's going to happen, I haven't gotten any indication of it."

"Fuck," Piper said.

"Fuck," Rachel agreed.

* * *

Piper made sure to eavesdrop whenever Jason was talking about Percy. She worried that maybe he'd been found. She, Grover, Nico, Rachel and Thalia were always on the alert for Percy's voice, but there wasn't much to hear except for when Jason was asking for updates to his whereabouts or Artemis told Thalia about something Zeus or Athena had said.

"Any news?" Jason asked. Piper hid behind a wardrobe, peering around to look at Hazel.

"None," she sighed. Hazel turned away from Jason, staring off into the distance. "He's probably dead."

"Did you feel something?" Jason asked.

"No. But Nico's been distant lately and I know that he's more in depth with the soul side of his powers than I am." '_Maybe he's distant because you're all hunting Percy down?' _"We're going to Alaska again. It's the land where gods can't reach. It's bigger than Texas, so there must be hundreds of places where he could be hiding."

"I see," Jason nodded. Piper loved her boyfriend, but he'd become so… cold towards Percy. Piper had never been close to him but it was obvious that Percy was innocent. Well, not obvious, but Piper could tell that Percy and Annabeth loved each other. She doubted Percy could bring himself to even hurt his girlfriend. '_But Annabeth's dead. Maybe Percy is, too. Makes sense, I guess.' _"Clarisse is already there with Chris. You should head south, she'd already been searching north Alaska."

"Understood." And Hazel… Piper didn't know why she hated Percy so much, now. But she understood it. She did. It'd taken Thalia and Grover telling her more about Percy and Annabeth for her to finally realise things didn't make much sense. "And if we find him?"

"He shouldn't be too hard to take down. He only has one arm, after all." Oh, right. The arm. That was the only other reason that she doubted things. Even the others couldn't understand that. Sure, there might've been another person there who killed Annabeth and attacked Percy, but if so, where was Percy now? Maybe he'd been kidnapped.

"Right. I'll update you on anything we find."

"Do that," Jason said, ending the call. Piper stepped back behind the wardrobe as Jason stalked past her. '_They haven't found him. That's a good thing… right?'_

* * *

If there was one thing to look forward to, it was sitting around the campfire after dinner.

"What's up?" Piper sat beside Rachel. She was tossing a small tennis ball between her hands. "By the way, you have paint here." Piper gestured to her cheek.

"Nothing much," Rachel said, licking her thumb and scrubbing the paint off. "Thanks, I was painting for a charity. Any news?"

That was a codeword for 'has he been found?' "No," Piper said. "They're searching the land where gods can't reach."

"Where gods can't—" Rachel dropped the tennis ball. Her eyes suddenly shifted and green smoke filled the arena. Silence immediately took over. Piper caught Jason's eye. He was frowning before he realised what was going on. Chiron stared at Rachel warily.

"_The missing daughter shall be found,_

_The Vanquisher of Kronos bound._

_Olympus falls to a new threat,_

_The King of Gods takes his final breath._

_Only the Sea's Son can stop this fate,_

_If judgement does not say checkmate."_

Rachel slumped backwards. Piper barely caught her. Silence prevailed.

One name was on the mind of the older campers. _Perseus Jackson._

* * *

"What does it mean?" Katie asked.

Piper folded her arms, exchanging glances with Rachel. Somebody needed to say something. "It's a prophecy," Jason said. "We can't make sense of it."

"I'm afraid that it's fairly obvious," Chiron sighed.

Nico nodded. "'Vanquisher of Kronos'? 'Sea's Son'? I can think of only one."

"No." Jason shook his head. "This could apply to the future. It's not talking about our generation." About Percy.

Rachel laughed sardonically. "That's what he said about the prophecy of Seven."

"Doesn't matter. What about this 'new threat'?"

"Could be anyone," Piper said. "I want to know who the missing daughter is?" They all looked at each other. "Nobody? Fine. What judgement?"

"Zeus might pick the fate of this son of the sea," Malcolm guessed. "Checkmate. Probably death."

Chiron stood. "I will bring this prophecy to the attention of the Olympians, if Dionysus hasn't already."

When Chiron left, they began to randomly throw out theories. They all knew they were wrong, each theory being more far fetched than its predecessor. Nobody ever said Percy's name.

* * *

**(A/N Okay, another chapter, done! You can see the time skip and a prophecy! Woo~ I hope you guys enjoyed it! Until next time!)**


	5. Chapter 5

Percy Jackson was quite content with his life. Sure, he and Annabeth weren't close to any sort of civilisation and had to basically hunt for things like food, but other than that, he was pretty content.

Except for when Annabeth was upset.

"It's _burnt_," she moaned, glaring at her dinner angrily.

"This is why I cook," Percy kissed her forehead, picking up her plate. Annabeth groaned, rubbing her swollen stomach. She was eight months along and still just as scary. Getting pregnant wasn't exactly part of the plan, but Percy couldn't complain. Annabeth could. "What do you want?"

"Apples," Annabeth said. Percy was glad that Annabeth didn't get severe cravings. Their child would certainly be a health nut. He'd have fun introducing her to pizza.

"She certainly loves fruit," Percy grinned, grabbing an apple and a knife. He began to slice them.

"_He _does," Annabeth said, standing up. She stood beside him, grabbing the apple slices eagerly. Annabeth refused to let him help her around their cabin. She was always independant and Percy loved that about her.

* * *

"What should we name her?" Percy asked.

Annabeth frowned. "_He_ could be named Michael."

"Luna."

"How about Arthur?"

"I refuse to ever name one of my children _Arthur_. How about Selena?"

"Isn't she a pop star? No. What about… Gabriel?"

"Why are we naming our children after Archangels? Also, Lucy."

"Did you just nickname the devil?" Annabeth laughed.

"Maybe," Percy grinned. Annabeth leaned up, kissing him on the nose. Percy kissed her forehead. "We'll know when we see her."

"Him," Annabeth corrected.

* * *

"Will you be okay on your own?" Percy asked, picking up his wallet. He had to go on supply runs to town, every so often, for basic things such as clothes. It wasn't that far, so he preferred to walk the way and leave their car behind.

"Of course I'll be okay," Annabeth said, sitting down on their couch with a book. _To Kill A Mockingbird. _She hated that book. That was exactly why Annabeth read it. In her own words 'the racist bastards give me something to vent my anger out on'. Percy didn't really get why she vented her anger out on fictional characters, but Percy hated racism too, so he somewhat understood. Somewhat. Besides, Percy wasn't on the receiving end of her anger, so he was happy. "Wear your hat."

Percy lost that hat weeks ago. He needed a new one. "Alright. I'll be back by six."

"You always are," Annabeth replied as he left. Percy smiled, closing the door behind him.

Not always.

* * *

"He was spotted here?" Hazel asked, dubiously. Frank nodded, tiredly.

"Apparently so," Reyna said.

"I'm surprised you came," Hazel said as they climbed out of their car.

"I was bored," Reyna defended. Leo snorted, nodding in agreement. Hazel sighed, grabbing her sword. Three years had passed and still, nothing. Hazel was tired. She was tired of the doubt. Of the anger. She was tired of thinking about Percy and struggling between the fear, frustration and confusion. She was tired of putting on a brave face and tired of not being able to interact with her own brother.

Essentially, she was exhausted.

"Come on," Hazel said. She headed towards a hardware store, then a clothes store, a supermarket and a convenience store.

Nothing.

"Let's check the woods," Reyna suggested. Hazel sighed, agreeing.

Nothing would be there. It'd be a waste of time. Percy's probably dead.

"Has anybody heard from Piper lately?" Frank asked.

"She's been distant," Leo shrugged. "Jason thinks she's depressed."

"Everybody's distant," Hazel said. "I haven't had a proper conversation with my brother in years. Jason… he's terrified of not finding Percy."

"Really?" Frank asked.

"Zeus has been more eager for him to be found ever since that prophecy came out. He's been threatening Jason," Reyna chimed in. "And I know that he goes to visit Mrs Blofis often."

"Everybody visits her," Leo said. "She's awesome."

"Her son isn't," Hazel said. She sighed. He was awesome. Hazel had no idea why everybody, herself included, hated Percy. What happened to innocent until proven guilty?

Hazel was tired of the debate she had everyday, on every mission.

"He's not here," Frank said. "Let's just─"

"_Fuck_!"

Hazel's lip trembled. She looked at her friend with wide eyes. That wasn't… was it? No… yes.

Hazel held her sword out, Frank turned into a boar, Reyna readied her weapon and Leo's hand lit up with fire. Reyna went first. The walk seemed to take ten centuries, despite only being five seconds. Hazel breathed heavily, peering out from behind a tree, hoping he was there, praying he wasn't.

And there, surrounded by a bag of spilled groceries, was Percy Jackson.

* * *

"Fuck!" Percy exclaimed again as he picked up a bunch of bananas. He was dead. Annabeth was going to murder him. Probably. Okay, so she wouldn't murder him. Maybe just shove him off of a cliff.

Percy heard rustling leaves. He caught sight of gold peeking out from behind a tree. Percy reached for Riptide. He barely blocked an attack─he hadn't been able to practice with another person for the past six months─ and rolled to the side. He hit a boar with the flat of his sword, dodging a fireball─ wait. He took in the face in front of him.

"Hazel?!" he exclaimed. He looked at the others. "Reyna? Leo? Frank? Okay, so I can explain─"

"You'll answer for your crimes!" Hazel exclaimed angrily.

"Crimes? I only faked my─"

"Shut up!" Hazel hit him with the spear. Percy fell onto his back, the shock of being attacked by his friend leaving him paralysed. "Murderer!"

"Murderer? The last thing I ever 'murdered' was a hellhound!"

"Traitor!" Hazel continued.

Percy was getting annoyed. Based on the weapon close to his throat, Percy wouldn't be getting up. He let his head fall back onto the ground. "So why am I getting accused?"

"You killed─"

"Woah, woah, woah. Killed?! Who have I killed? Did my mom get hurt because of the plan?"

"Plan?" Reyna asked. "So you planned to kill her?"

"Who did I kill?!"

Reyna stared at Percy coldly. "Fine. If you won't answer to us, you'll answer to the Olympians."

Percy moved too slowly because the next thing he knew was a blinding pain and darkness.

* * *

**(Did I originally plan to have Percy caught this early on? Not really. Do I regret it? Nope. Leave a review and tell me how you felt about this chapter. And is it just me who's worried about what Annabeth is gonna do?)**


	6. Chapter 6

Annabeth really didn't have time to worry about the fact that Percy wasn't back yet and it was seven thirty. See, she had just experienced a severe cramp, and logically she shouldn't be driving while eight and a half months pregnant, but her water breaking was clouding her better judgement.

Annabeth weaved through cars, speeding towards the small hospital she and Percy had scouted out.

She parked, taking up two spots, and hobbled towards the doors. "Ma'am!" A woman exclaimed. Her hair was short and bright blue, she was wearing all shades of rainbow make-up. "Here, let me help you!" The girl supported her into the hospital, helping her onto a stretcher. "Nurse!" she called.

"You're in labour?" The nurse asked. Annabeth nodded, groaning. Fuck, she was never going to have a child again. "Right. You're her sister?"

"Brother," she─he, actually─ said. "I'm Joe."

"Right. I'm going to go and get the doctor. I'll need you to sign your name." Joe nodded.

Joe crouched beside her. "Right. What's your name?"

"Annabeth Chase. Sorry. I misgendered you," she breathed between contractions.

"That's fine."

"No it's not," Annabeth hissed out.

"This is that, um, focusing on something else while in pain thing, right?"

"Yes." Annabeth gulped in a large breath of air.

"How old are you? Who's the father? Tell me about that."

"You're keeping me talking aren't you? Um, I'm twenty, the father is Perseus Jackson and─agh, _fuck_!"

Joe looked around anxiously. "Alright… Perseus! Tell me about him."

"He's my boyfriend. He─ he should be here."

"I'm sure he's on his way," Joe said. "Come on, Annabeth! Breath! You'll be fine."

"This way," the nurse reappeared. She and Joe helped her into a wheelchair.

Annabeth was taken into a room, only one thought on her mind other than pain.

'_Where's Percy?!'_

* * *

"What's up?" Jason asked, blinking his eyes blearily. He rubbed his hair back, suppressing a yawn.

"We found him," Hazel said.

Jason wasn't tired anymore. "_What_?!"

"He's here, in the truck. We have him. He wouldn't answer our questions so I knocked him unconscious."

"Right… okay, go straight to Olympus. I'll have Chiron convene them. I'll see you there." Jason cut through the Iris Message. "My gods…" They found him… after three years Perseus Jackson had been found.

"They found him," Piper said. Her eyes widened. She started up. "I─I have to go!" Jason couldn't bring himself to be concerned with Piper. He had to find Chiron.

* * *

Percy blinked awake, instantly aware of the hundreds of eyes watching him. He looked up. '_Zeus. That's Athena, dad, Apollo… gods, I'm on Olympus.' _After that horrible realization, Percy looked around. He spotted the Seven, Thalia, Nico, Chiron and so many more. Almost everybody looked at him hatefully. "Am I dreaming?" Percy asked. "Why does everybody hate me?"

"_**Perseus Jackson**_," Zeus rumbled dramatically. "You stand on trial for the murder of the Official Architect of Olympus, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena! How do you plead?!"

Percy blinked. "Murder? Hazel said the same thing! Annabeth's not─"

"How do you plead!" Zeus repeated.

"Not guilty because she's not─"

"Where'd you get that arm?" Athena asked. Percy attempted to look at his arm, which was bound behind his back.

Percy frowned. "Where I got the rest of me, I assume."

"Don't disrespect me!" Athena exclaimed. "You killed my daughter!"

"I didn't─ oh!" Percy looked around. "Lou! Lou Ellen! Where is she?! She can help me explain!"

"There's no point," his dad─_his dad!_─ said. "He's delusional." Percy stared at Poseidon in betrayal. "Just rule a verdict, Zeus. He's guilty. He's a son of mine, what do you expect!"

"_No_!" Thalia exclaimed. "_You're _fucking delusional! His arm was found by her body! But he has an arm! He can't be─"

"Magic, Thalia!" Jason said. "It's possible to regrow your limbs, you know!"

"You don't know anything, Jason!"

"_**Enough**_!" Zeus rumbled. "If it were not for the prophecy, I'd rule it as an instant guilty. But we must think cautiously."

"Prophecy?!" Percy stared at him in horror. "Annabeth and I wanted to get away from prophecies!"

"So you killed her to get away," Jason said.

"No!"

"_Therefore_," Zeus looked at them in annoyance. "I shall confine him to this palace until further notice!"

"This isn't even a trial!" Percy bit out. "Where's the evidence! The truth! If you'd just listen─"

"Please, father!" Thalia exclaimed. "Listen, please!"

"Don't do this!" Grover shouted.

"You're making a mistake!" Piper called out. Jason looked at her in anger and betrayal.

"Wait." Everybody quited down at Athena's voice. "Your arm. Show it to me." There was a vulnerable, pleading tone to her voice.

Percy struggled in his bonds. "You see, I would, but─" Athena clicked her fingers, the bonds disappearing from him. Percy struggled to his feet. "Okay, my arm." Percy rolled up his sleeve.

"The _other_ arm." Percy shrugged, rolling up the sleeve of his hoodie. There were gasps as people caught sight of his SPQR tattoo. "What does that mean?! What happened that day?! To Annabeth?!"

Percy opened his mouth to tell them the truth. "The Fates spoke to me," he said. '_What?!' _"They told me to do it, said that Annabeth surviving would bring about the fall of Olympus. They said she was working with Chaos." Percy wanted to shout but he couldn't speak. He heard his voice but not his words. "I confronted her about this and she attacked me." Percy unwillingly nodded to his arm. '_What the fuck?!' _"She cut it off. I uncapped Riptide and she was stabbed. Right here." His hand clutched his heart. "The Fates healed my arm afterwards and introduced me to Order. He's been trying to fight Chaos for years and asked for my help. That's what happened." '_NO! ANNABETH'S ALIVE! THAT NEVER HAPPENED!' _Nobody heard Percy's screams.

"Is this true?" Athena asked.

"Yes." '_NO!'_

"Swear it. On the Styx."

"I swear on the River Styx that all of my previous statements were true." Thunder sounded. A feeling always overcame him when he swore on the Styx. But nothing happened…

"So Annabeth was the villain all along," Hera said. She sat primly in her seat, frowning at Athena. "Can't say I'm surprised. She always seemed off." '_SHUT UP!'_

"Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon," Zeus started. "I deem you to be innocent."

'_What the fuck? What's going on?! Why can't I talk? Or move?! What's going on?! Annabeth's not dead! She's not a villain! She's innocent too! What the hell?! Why can't anybody hear me?! Help! Please?!' _Percy felt tears form in his eyes but nobody noticed.

"Thank you."

They weren't his words.

* * *

Three days passed before Annabeth decided on names. She had been waiting for Percy to realise where she was and come to find her. But he never did. Joe had to leave after the second day, his flight to Boston was leaving.

And Annabeth… she probably should've had an ultrasound at some point. Maybe then she and Percy would be prepared for the surprises.

Luke Charles and Silena Zoё Chase-Jackson.

She had to honor her fallen friends and she knew Percy would be happy with the names.

Wherever he was.

When Annabeth got home, he was dead.

* * *

**(Wow. Percy just tore my heart in too. I can't believe I just did that to him. Okay. Yes I can. But **_**twins**_**! And Joe was just a random cool character. Theories! I think I made things a little obvious but I don't mind. Let me know what you think. Until next time!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N So a lot of people were upset with the last chapter and I feel like I should've clarified that you were meant to be unhappy. Shit is up with Percy and that trial was a sham. Annabeth only got pregnant because this **_**is**_ **a parody fic, but don't worry. She's still going to fuck shit up.)**

* * *

Annabeth liked to think that she was a good person. She saved the world a couple times, defeated a few monsters, called Hera a bitch to her face a few times, too. But that didn't mean that Annabeth wasn't about to murder her boyfriend. When she found him.

After being discharged from the hospital, Annabeth was pleasantly surprised to see that her car hadn't been clamped for illegal parking. But there was still the matter of her newborns to worry about. She had to stop by a mall and buy an extra set of everything─clothes, car seat, highchair and a crib. Annabeth was just glad that she and Percy had thought to make a large room when they'd first discovered that she was pregnant.

"Hey," she whispered as Luke started to cry. He had Percy's eyes. "It's okay, baby. I'm here. You're fine." She attempted to cheer him up.

Percy was so on diaper duty.

* * *

She couldn't find him. A week had gone by, and nothing. Nothing at all. She had searched as much as she possibly could, considering Luke and Silena. But there was no word from him.

"Percy," Annabeth whispered. She couldn't leave to look for him, her children needed her. "Where are you?"

* * *

"Look, Percy," Jason said. "I'm so sorry, man. We all thought that you'd just killed her in cold blood for so long."

"It's fine," Percy smiled charmingly. "I forgive you, bro."

"No, it's not fine," Jason insisted. "I should've realised─"

"It's fine, really," Percy said. "I don't mind. She fooled us all."

'_What the fuck is wrong with me?! Why can't I speak?! Am I being controlled?! I must be. But by who─'_

'_**They said she was working with Chaos.' 'Introduced me to Order. He's been trying to fight Chaos for years and asked for my help.'**_

'_So. Order is the bad guy here? I think, probably. If he's accusing Chaos─didn't he create the universe?─ then he must be trying to infiltrate us. He's controlling me then. But how the fuck do I do literally anything when I'm here smiling bullshit smiles and saying Annabeth's evil?!'_

"Hey, Seaweed Brain." Thalia met his gaze. "What's up?"

"Nothing much," Percy found himself saying. Thalia's eyes flashed. Percy grinned internally. "You?"

"Same. I was just thinking about your mom. You know she and Dave had a baby girl." '_Thalia, I love you! Dave!'_ Of course Thalia would realise shit's up. She knew Annabeth better than most people.

"I have a sister?" Percy asked.

"Yeah," Nico said. He and Grover both looked like everything was normal. Percy was so glad his friends knew that something was wrong, even after three years. "I remember when Bianca and I first met her. Her name is Estelle, by the way. Bianca called her ugly. She doesn't like babies. And that's funny considering that she and her boyfriend are going to have one soon." '_Bianca's dead. She was a hunter.'_

"Tell her I say congratulations!" Percy smiled.

"Who are we congratulating?" Piper asked, her arm wrapped around Jason's waist.

"We were just telling Percy about his mom," Nico said.

'_Amongst other things…'_

Percy was happy. His friends knew that Annabeth wasn't evil and that something was up with him. Good.

* * *

"What the fuck is wrong with Percy?" Piper asked.

"Many things," Rachel muttered sarcastically.

"I don't know," Grover said. "But Percy's step-dad is called Paul, not Dave. And he knows that Bianca is dead. And a hunter. He isn't right."

"Could be mind control," Piper suggested.

"I'd say he's powerful enough to throw off a monster," Thalia said.

"He wasn't able to throw off an Eidolon before. Who's to say that he's gotten better?"

Piper jumped. "Jason!" she exclaimed. "We were just─"

"Don't bother," Jason said. He sighed. "I'm pretty sure that I was acting crazy these past three years. I… hated Percy for some reason. And I don't know why. But the second he started 'explaining' what happened, I felt… different. Like something left me. I didn't… hear something telling me that Percy was an evil dickhead."

"Nice to see that you've left the Dark Side, Anakin," Thalia remarked. "What if whatever turned you into a dickhead left you during that fucked trial and took over Percy?"

"We need to do something," Piper said. "Do you think Hazel was being controlled, too?"

"Without a doubt," Jason said. "It makes sense."

"Alright," Thalia said. She sighed. "Nico, go get your sister. And a bottle of whiskey while you're at it."

"Never took you for a whiskey person," Piper said. "Scotch, maybe. But not whiskey."

"Yes, because my bubbly personality controls my taste in alcohol," Thalia said.

"We're off topic," Grover said. "Why would they go after Jason and Hazel and not one of us?"

"Because you're close to gods," Jason said. "Nico hangs out with his dad a lot, Thalia's with Artemis, you have to deal with the Nature Council and Dionysus. Rachel has to deal with Apollo and there's also Piper's charmspeak."

"Okay, then," Thalia said. "Would this have anything to do with the prophecy?"

"Maybe," Rachel said. "Maybe that's what they mean by the vanquisher of Kronos being bound. The prophecy doesn't give much to go on."

"This is too fucking complicated," Piper said.

"We're demigods. What do you expect?"

* * *

Annabeth picked up a crying Silena. "Hey, sweetheart," she said. "Come on, it's okay. Mommy's here. You're fine."

"Is she?"

Annabeth's eyes widened. She reached for her sword, putting Silena into Luke's crib.

"Who are you!?"

"Wait! Sorry! That wasn't a threat! I was asking if she _is_ okay!"

Annabeth froze. A figure, shrouded in black, stood in the darkness of her children's bedroom. "_Who are you_?!" she repeated.

"Right. You wouldn't recognise me with this on." The figure reached up, removing their hood.

"Lou?" Annabeth asked, lowering her weapon.

"Yes," Lou Ellen said. "Look. I can explain why we're here─"

"'We're'?"

"_**Hello, Annabeth Chase."**_ Annabeth jumped. It was a voice─a fucking weird voice─ and seemed to be everywhere at the same time.

"That's Chaos," Lou grinned. Annabeth looked at her with widened eyes. "Right. I should probably explain."

"That would be nice," Annabeth sarcastically bit out.

"Hey, no need for the tone," Lou Ellen defended.

There was every need for a 'tone'.

* * *

**(A/N I'm trying to hurt my characters, aren't I? So our guys know that shit is up and Jason is finally himself again. Also, Annabeth's going to kill somebody. And I know that I portrayed Lou Ellen as "fuck no. I'm not getting myself killed for you." but all will be revealed soon. And by that I mean the next chapter.)**


	8. Chapter 8

"So," Lou started. "It all began when I was making you and Percy's bodies." Annabeth frowned. "I got your one finished, but I only managed to make Percy's before people arrived. I left because I wasn't about to be blamed for your murder. But then it kind of backfired because Percy was blamed."

"And you let them think that Percy was a murderer?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes. But then I felt bad and went on one of the search parties to find Percy. Nothing really happened except for a conversation I had with Clarisse. But then the good stuff happened." Annabeth merely raised an eyebrow. Lou certainly… changed. "Chaos came to me and offered me penance for lying and not honoring my entire deal. I agreed and so I was given more power than before. I went to your guys' house and saw that you were happy, so I hid it from the view of any gods, mortals, etcetera."

"So what've you been up to for the past three years, then?" Annabeth asked.

"Right. So Order is trying to take over. I've been apprenticing under Chaos and he's offered to make me a goddess─but I have to help out with the war, first." Annabeth blinked. Okay then.

"And why are you talking to me?" Annabeth asked.

"So we discovered that Order can control minds," Lou said. Annabeth groaned audibly. "Percy's under it, and the only way to break the curse is with true love's kiss."

Annabeth levelled her with a stare. "Lou─"

"Okay, okay. No jokes." Lou was less serious. More annoying. Annabeth used to like her, too."Percy was kidnapped. By your friends."

Annabeth cursed. "They think he killed me."

"Not anymore." Lou was suddenly serious. "I wasn't kidding when I said that Percy's under it. You're probably the only person who can get him out."

"What do you mean?"

"They're like amplified Eidolons. Percy can't move or speak of his own volition. He can think but nothing else. Charmspeak can get rid of them, but it wouldn't work on Percy's one. It used to be in Jason Grace but it left and entered Percy. This guy is like the head Eidolon. It's way more powerful. Oh, and it accused you of working with Chaos to bring about the fall of the gods." Well, that was one way to keep Annabeth away.

"How am I the only person that can get it out of Percy?" Annabeth decided to ask.

"Others probably could, but it's like your whole Mark of Athena thing. You're the best option."

"And what do I need to do?" Annabeth asked.

Lou bit her lip. "You have to allow Chaos into your mind, so he can allow _you_ into Percy's mind, then you have to find Percy's most precious memory─that's where Percy will be─and then you have to find the Eidolon, who will be in Percy's worst memory. Any questions?"

"And what will I do with my children? Hire a pet sitter?"

"I could watch them─"

"No."

"Fine. You could bring them to your mortal family, or something." Annabeth didn't think that was a good idea.

"Let me go and get dressed. Then you can bring me to Sally Blofis' apartment."

* * *

"Hey, Hazel," Jason said, uneasily. "How are you?"

"Fine." Hazel frowned at them. "So what's this 'surprise' for Percy, then?" Jason raised an eyebrow at Nico. He shrugged innocently.

"Do you remember that fight Percy and I had?" Jason started, meeting Piper's gaze slowly. She shrugged. Jason didn't know what he was doing. "When we went to visit Bacchus?" More than likely, she would. With Jason, he'd still been in charge of what he said and did, but there was always something whispering to him about how Percy was evil or not to trust certain people. Hazel seemed conscious enough to have been in the same predicament.

"Yeah," Hazel nodded. "With the Eidolons. What about it?"

"Oh, nothing. We were just reminiscing." Jason elbowed Piper, pulling her away. Thalia noticed this.

"So!" Thalia said, loudly, drawing Hazel's attention. "We were thinking of throwing a party for Percy and─" Jason tuned her out.

"Should you… Charmspeak it?"

"Yes," Piper said. She frowned. "Are we sure that there's even one in her, though? She only ever─ yeah, nevermind. It's Hazel. She wouldn't hate Percy so easily." Piper sidled back up to the group, grinning excitedly. Huh. He wasn't aware that Piper could fake excitement so easily. "Okay. So Jason and I had an idea for the party. It's basically Simon Says and Truth or Dare combined but with Charmspeak. We wanted to test it out."

"Sounds cool," Rachel says.

"Maybe leave out the dares," Grover said. Jason had to refrain from grinning at the f─ satyr! He meant satyr─ because he seemed to realise what their plan was. "Don't want things to get too hectic."

"Ugh, fine, scaredy cat," Thalia pouted. She sent Grover a wink. "Okay, Piper, do your voodoo."

"It's not voodoo," Piper said. "Okay… let's start out easy. Raise your hand if you've ever thought about banging a god."

"I thought you said easy?" Thalia asked, unwillingly raising her hand. Jason raised an eyebrow. "What? Apollo had _just _let me drive the sun chariot! Besides, I was fifteen."

"You are fifteen," Nico pointed out.

"Physically."

"By that logic Hazel and I are in our eighties."

"We all know that you're a crazy old man, Nico," Thalia teased. She looked over the group. "I already know who Grover thought about. And, wow. Really, Nico?" Thalia gestured to his raised hand.

Nico shook his head. "No comment."

"Was it Eros?" Jason whispered.

Nico snorted. "Yes. I don't like him, but he's fucking beautiful."

"Moving on," Piper said. "Raise your hand if you've ever felt like personally insulting a god." Everybody's hand rose. Piper rolled her eyes. "How many of those hands are up because of Hera?" Hazel and Rachel's hands went down.

"She was one of my reasons," Nico said. "As well as the other eleven Olympains."

"I was going to say her, my dad, Apollo again or Aphrodite. Sorry Piper, but do you know how many hunters she's bothered with promises of 'love'?" Thalia complained.

"Don't think I want to," Piper muttered. "Okay, let's do a dumb one… raise your hand if you're a monster."

Nobody moved. Slowly, eyes shifted to Hazel. Her hand was twitching up, even as she tried to keep it down.

"Well," Nico said, as the Charmspeak finally worked it's magic. Hazel's arms soared into the sky, clear as day, her eyes filling with a look of loathing that didn't belong on her face. "We found our Eidolon."

* * *

**(A/N Don't worry, things will be fine. We have a charmspeaker for a reason.)**


	9. Chapter 9

Sally had just convinced her toddler, Estelle, to eat the food placed in front of her when the doorbell rang. "Paul!" she called. "Can you answer the door?"

"One minute," Paul replied. Sally turned her attention back to Estelle, making sure that she _ate_ the food, not made a mess. Sally recalled Percy being a messy toddler. Estelle took after her brother. Sally heard their locks being undone and the door opening. "Hello─ oh my god!"

Sally froze. Who was there? "Hey, Paul." That was… impossible. Sally hurried to the front door. And yet, the impossible seemed quite possible indeed.

"Annabeth?" Sally asked. The young woman looked so healthy, so alive. Not _dead_. "Annabeth, is that you?"

"Yes."

Sally felt tears prickle in her eyes. Percy hadn't killed her! She knew it! "How are you─"

"Alive?" Annabeth interrupted. "Can we come inside? It's kind of a long story."

"We?" Paul asked, stepping aside to allow her inside. Annabeth moved out of view, stepping back with a pram, two babies sleeping inside.

"Like I said. Long story." Sally examined the children. They couldn't be more than a month old.

"What are their names?" Sally asked.

"Luke and Silena," Annabeth paused hesitantly. Luke… wasn't he the boy that hosted Kronos? And she could recall Percy telling her about a girl named Silena who'd died during the war. "Chase-Jackson."

Sally coughed. "Jackson? As in─"

"Your grandchildren." Sally regarded the children once more. Luke seemed to have Percy's nose.

"M-may I?"

"Of course," Annabeth moved to let the children out of the pram. She hesitated before slowly allowing Sally to hold Silena. "I should explain. But I don't have a lot of time."

"Let me guess, complicated?" Paul asked.

"Very," Annabeth agreed, settling into her tale.

* * *

Piper coldly stared at Hazel. "So, Eidolon, why are you possessing Hazel?"

"What?!" Hazel asked, her eyes losing their steely tone. "I'm not being possessed─"

"Eidolon! Don't leave Hazel's body unless specifically ordered to!"

Hazel tensed, baring her teeth. "You're making a mistake, Halfblood!"

"Why are you possessing Hazel?" Piper repeated, pouring Charmspeak into her words. She noticed her friends shifting uncomfortably. The power she poured into her words must've given them urges to answer, even if she wasn't addressing them.

"I was given orders," the Eidolon stated.

"By who?"

"My leader."

"Who is this leader?" Piper was going to strangle this Eidolon.

"Gangrow."

Piper groaned. "_Who _is Gangrow, specifically?"

"The head Eidolon."

"Why did he order you to possess Hazel?"

"Because he was ordered to do so."

"By who?"

"I don't know. He refused to tell us."

"How is Gangrow different from you?"

"He is the head Eidolon." '_It's possessing Hazel! I can't kill Hazel!' _

"Power wise. How is he different from you in terms of power?" Piper asked. The Eidolon looked put out.

"He cannot be controlled or expelled by your foolish powers. He can look upon a god's true form. He can─"

"Who is he currently possessing?" Piper asked. The Eidolon grinned. Hazel's eyes began to glow brighter. "Hazel?" Her body began to convulse violently.

"Your powers cannot stop me from killing her, demigod!"

"Who is he currently possessing?!" The Eidolon grimaced, bile foaming at Hazel's lips. "STOP!" Nothing happened. Piper summoned all of the power she could muster. "_I ORDER YOU TO LEAVE HAZEL'S BODY! I ORDER YOU NOT TO POSSESS ANOTHER PERSON, LIVING OR DEAD OR ANY SORT OF MACHINERY, EVER AGAIN_!"

Piper swayed backwards. She was caught by a strong set of arms. She looked tiredly up at Jason, her eyes drifting back to Hazel. A fog-like substance seemed to drift out of her body. Nico rushed towards Hazel, enveloping her in his arms. "No! No! _NO_! You're not about to die on me, Hazel!"

"You okay?" Jason asked.

"Go to Hazel," Piper mumbled. "I'm just… tired." Piper's eyes lulled backwards, darkness taking over.

* * *

Sally frowned after Annabeth had explained everything. "So you faked your deaths?"

"I did. Apparently Lou didn't get to finish making Percy's body." Annabeth cast a glare to the door, where Lou Ellen stood invisibly.

"I see. And Percy's been possessed? By an… edolin?"

"Eidolon," Annabeth corrected. "And apparently the Eidolon has accused me of being evil or something."

"Do you think the edi─_Eidolons _possessed anyone else? Maybe a god or demigod?"

"I…" Annabeth didn't know. "Lou said that these guys were different than normal Eidolons. It's possible."

"I see," Sally said. She smiled. "Well. Go and save my son."

Annabeth looked back at her children. "You'll take care of them? They'll be safe?"

Sally nodded. "If I can raise Percy, safely and successfully, then this'll be a breeze. Besides, Estelle will love them."

Annabeth smiled at Sally. "I'll be back as soon as possible. With Percy."

"Slap him for me!" Sally called after her.

* * *

"Alright, Lou," Annabeth said. "Was Sally right? Can gods be possessed by these Eidolons?"

"Wait." Lou paused, looking to be in deep concentration. Her expression broke when she grinned. "Yes. But only the head Eidolon can do that. And he's busy─"

"Have the Eidolons tried whispering into the gods' ears though? You don't have to be possessed for that to happen."

"Umm…" Lou Ellen regained her concentrated expression. '_She's communicating with Chaos,' _Annabeth realised. Lou turned to Annabeth. "No. It was too risky for them. They'd have been caught instantly."

"Okay," Annabeth said as they exited the apartment building. "So what's the plan?"

Lou shrugged. "Isn't that your job?"

A grin slowly formed on Annabeth's face as millions of ideas began to run through her head.

* * *

**(A/N I may or may not have just hurt Hazel… So tell me what you think! Ideas on what is going to happen with Annabeth and Percy! Will she save him? Will she and Lou get caught? And what about Hazel? Will she be hurt? (Don't worry─it's Hazel. We can't ever seriously hurt Hazel.) Leave a comment with your theories!)**


	10. Chapter 10

"How is she?" Nico asked.

"She'll be okay," Will said, closing the door to the infirmary behind him. "I don't want to allow any visitors yet─Kayla's still cleaning her up."

"That's─that's good. As long as she's okay."

"Don't look now," Will started. "But Percy is approaching us. Do we want him to know that Hazel's hurt?"

Nico refrained from glancing behind him. "No. Whatever Eidolon is in him would probably realise that we got rid of the one in Hazel." Nico pushed Will against the wall of the infirmary. "I know how to keep him away from here."

"How─" Nico kissed his boyfriend passionately. "That works," Will gasped between kisses.

Percy did not approach them.

* * *

"He's here?" Annabeth whispered, hiding behind the Aphrodite cabin.

"Yes," Lou said. She looked around. "Right. So, the plan. I have to─"

"I need you to bring him to a secluded place. Meet you at Zeus' Fist?"

"Right." Lou concentrated. Her appearance shifted. A normal child of Hecate could not transform their appearance, but an apprentice of Chaos could. "How do I look?"

"Like Hazel Levesque." Annabeth nodded approvingly. She threw on her hat, disappearing and Lou was left crouching behind the Aphrodite cabin. Lou huffed, standing up and attempting to casually walk through the crowds.

"Hazel!" Lou almost didn't turn. '_If you're going to pretend to be someone then do it properly, Lou!'_ Clarisse la Rue ran up to her. "I've been looking everywhere for one of you guys! Is it true? About Percy?!" Oh, yes. Clarisse had been searching in Georgia when Hazel, Leo, Frank and Reyna had found Percy.

"Um, yes. We found him."

"And did Annabeth really─"

"Yeah." Lou nodded solemnly. "Actually," she perked up. "I have a surprise planned for Percy. Could you help me bring him to Zeus' fist?"

"Umm, sure." Clarisse shrugged. "Oh, he's over there. Beside the Apollo cabin."

"Lead the way." Lou needed to avoid being seen by most people. She cast a spell on herself. People wouldn't notice Lou, now. Their eyes would glide over her unless they were talking to her, or something. "Hey, Percy," she said. "Look at who I found!"

"Oh." He subtly squinted at Clarisse. As if this Eidolon knew who Clarisse was. "Ah daughter of Ares. What a pleasure." At least the Eidolon could figure _that_ out.

Clarisse snorted. She'd taken this for sarcasm. "Feeling is mutual, Jackson. You coming to Zeus' Fist?"

"Why?" Percy asked.

Lou grinned. "I have a little welcome home present for you."

"I don't know…"

"Everybody's going to be there!" she exclaimed. "_Please_, Percy?"

"Fine, Hazel." Lou's smirk quickly transformed into a grin before she could be questioned. Lou took his arm, dragging him towards the forest. "So. What is this 'surprise'?"

"The kind that surprises you," Clarisse supplied, even if she didn't know what it was. When they reached Zeus' Fist, Lou waited a second before turning to Clarisse. "Hazel, where is the surprise?"

And then Annabeth stood up from behind Zeus' Fist. "That was quick." Lou lifted her hands in annoyance, gesturing to Clarisse. Annabeth cursed, drawing her drakon bone sword. Lou clicked her fingers and Clarisse crumbled to the ground.

Percy looked at Lou in shock. "Hazel what are you─"

"Drop the act, Gangrow," Lou rolled her eyes. He frowned at her. "Yes, I know who you are. Chaos told me."

Gangrow tensed. "Cha─" Gangrow reached for Percy's sword, but Annabeth's was already at his throat. "_Don't_ even think about it." Lou reached up, pressing her index finger against Percy's forehead. He slumped against Zeus' Fist.

Lou looked up. Chaos was here. As was something else.

Annabeth was unaware of this.

"What now?"

* * *

Percy's head was as unorganised as he was. When Annabeth was let into it, she found herself in an apartment she didn't recognise. It was a dilapidated, dirty place. It wasn't Sally's flat, by far. This must be where Percy lived with Sally and Gabe.

Annabeth first walked into the living room.

"_Bring me another beer!"_

"_Yes, Smelly Gabe."_

"_What did you just say?!"_

"_Nothing!"_

Annabeth blinked. Not this memory. How did she change them? Walk away? Say "next"? Annabeth next entered the kitchen. She saw Sally pulling a meatloaf out of the oven, a young Percy watching her tentatively. There was a bruise under his eye.

"Show me Percy's memories of camp," Annabeth said.

The scene changed. Well, her idea was correct, then. She caught sight of Clarisse, dragging an eleven year old Percy to the bathroom, a young version of herself scampering after them. Annabeth was still mad that Percy dumped toilet water onto her.

Finally remembering that there was only a matter of time before Gangrow woke up, Annabeth began to sort through Percy's memories.

* * *

Annabeth paused at one of her favourite memories.

"_Hey, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth tentatively sat beside him at the kitchen table._

"_Wise Girl," Percy smiled. He frowned when he noticed how skittish she was. "What's wrong?"_

"_Well, I─um." Annabeth stared at her finger. "You know how I insisted that I went on the supply run yesterday?"_

"_Yeah…" Percy looked at her curiously. "Did somebody say something to you? Was there a monster? I know we haven't seen any in years but they could've been in town─"_

"_Percy!" Annabeth exclaimed. Her voice lowered. "N-no. It wasn't a monster. I… bought a test."_

_Percy snorted. "Only you would willingly but a test, Wise Girl. What kind of test?"_

"_A pregnancy test." Percy's eyes widened. "I'm pregnant, Percy!"_

_Percy's mouth dropped open. "Y-you're pregnant," he dumbly repeated. "You're pregnant. As in─"_

"_Yes, pregnant. You are… happy, right?"_

"_Happy?!" Percy shook his head. "I'm more than happy, Annabeth! I'm elated! Delighted! Ecstatic!"_

_Annabeth smiled softly. "I was worried that you'd be mad."_

"_Annabeth." Percy took her hand, kissing it softly. "I love you─and our baby─so much. Baby. We're having a baby!" Annabeth leaned her head against his blissfully._

Dragging her head away from the scene, Annabeth caught sight of a second Percy, watching the scene with her.

"Hey," Annabeth said.

Percy─the real Percy─turned to her. "Annabeth? How are you here?"

"I'll explain later. But for now, we need to get going."

"Where?" Percy asked.

Annabeth cringed. "To your worst memory."

Percy sighed. "Follow me."

* * *

**(A/N So Percy's been found! Originally I was going to take a completely different route with this chapter, but I also want this story to have a happy ending so that's not going to happen. Hope you guys enjoyed it!)**


	11. Chapter 11

"This is your worst memory?" Annabeth asked, watching herself dangling over Tartarus, Percy being the only thing keeping her there.

Percy shrugged. "All of my Tartarus memories are terrible. But this… this one takes the cake. I thought I was going to lose you."

Annabeth looked down, into the abyss. "We have to go down there, don't we?"

"I─" A deep, rumbling laughter filled the cavern. The Percy and Annabeth from the memory didn't acknowledge it. Percy grimaced. "Yeah, we have to go down there." He leaned over the edge. "How do we defeat it?"

Annabeth took his hand. "I have no idea."

And together, they stepped further into Percy's memories.

* * *

Clarisse's head was pounding. She struggled upwards into a sitting position, clutching at her temple.

Last… the last thing she remembered was Hazel and Percy. And _Annabeth_. Annabeth Chase, who was very much dead and very much a declared traitor. Hazel had… snapped her fingers and then Clarisse had fallen down.

Clarisse jumped up, looking around. She didn't see Hazel, Percy or Annabeth.

Instead, she saw Thalia and Nico in the distance. She hurried towards them. "Clarisse?" Nico asked. "We didn't know you were back. What─"

"It's Hazel! And Percy─and Annabeth! They were here and─and Hazel was talking about a surprise and─"

"Clarisse!" Thalia exclaimed. "Slow down. What happened?"

"I─I was with Hazel. She told me she had some surprise planned for Percy. We got here and then _Annabeth_ came out from behind Zeus' Fist. Hazel just clicked her fingers and then I was down."

"Annabeth?" Thalia repeated.

Nico shook her head. "That wasn't Hazel. She's unconscious. In the infirmary. Has been since last night." He exchanged glances with Thalia, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I doubt that was her. Or Annabeth."

"They kidnapped Percy," Clarisse said. She frowned. "Where did they go?"

"Perhaps _I_ could assist you." They spun around. Hazel was there.

"Told you," Clarisse muttered.

"Hazel?" Nico asked, tentatively stepping forwards. "What are you doing out of the infirmary? Will said that you wouldn't wake up until tomorrow, at least."

Hazel looked down at her body. "Oh, right. I haven't changed yet."

"Changed?" Thalia asked. Hazel snapped her fingers. Clarisse watched in shock as Hazel's appearance supposedly melted away and was replaced with Lou Ellen. "_What_?!"

"I can explain─"

"Why were you impersonating my sister?!"

"What did you do to me?!" Clarisse interrogated. "Why did I see Annabeth?! Where's Percy?!"

"I'd answer if you let me," Lou stated. "Alright. It's a long story so─"

"Short version, _please_," Clarisse ground out, baring her teeth.

"Okay, sheesh." Lou shrugged, relaxing against Zeus' Fist. "Three years ago, Annabeth came to me and told me to help her and Percy fake their deaths. Everybody was making them depressed or something. So I made Annabeth a body but then I heard people so I left. I had only made Percy's arm. Blah, blah, Percy was accused, I felt bad, went on a few 'finding Percy' missions, met Chaos, yada yada. Flash forward a couple of years, Percy is kidnapped so I go to Annabeth and tell her what Chaos told me─Gangrow started possessing him. There's some ritual to get rid of the all powerful Eidolon and Annabeth is in Percy's head doing that─_but_ I was going to be getting them out with Chaos' help but he bailed on me so I need help. Two children of the Big Three and a daughter of Ares would be strong enough to help me."

Clarisse's mouth was dry. "What?"

"Really? I have to repeat myself? Okay─"

"No, no, no," Thalia interrupted. "You're saying that Percy _and_ Annabeth are alive and well?! And that neither of them are evil?!"

"Pretty much." Lou shrugged.

"Why didn't you say something?" Nico asked. "This all could've been avoided if you _said_ something!"

Lou bit her lip. "I already told Annabeth that I wasn't going to risk my neck if things went badly─they were bound to. So I put some protections around their house as an apology. No god, demigod or monster could find them. Percy was found in the woods, not their house, so that's not my fault."

"Where are they?" Thalia asked. "You said there was some ritual to get rid of Gangrow─he's the head Eidolon, right?"

Lou nodded, frowning. "Um, yeah, actually. How do you know that?"

"We've been doing some of our own investigations. Anyways, what do we need to do?"

"Nothing much," Lou said. Her voice was way too nonchalant for something like this. "I'll be doing all of the work─you guys just have to lend me your strength."

"How do we do that?" Clarisse questioned, tilting her head. '_Like Reyna does?'_

"Just have to stand around them. You guys have to chant '_προσφέρουμε στον Lou την δύναμή μας' _while I do all of the actual work, including making that sentence actually give me strength." The sentence was quite literal. 'Lend Lou our strength'.

"Well then," Thalia crossed her arms. "What are we waiting for? I'm going to kill those two when we finish this shit."

"Cheers to that," Clarisse agreed.

* * *

The Eidolon was standing alone on the jagged rock of Tartarus. Percy glared at it in disgust.

"Gangrow," Annabeth acknowledged. "You look terrible."

"Why thank you!" Gangrow viciously grinned. "As do you, Miss Chase! Positively… glowing."

"A few weeks too late, Gangrow," Annabeth replied. Percy looked at her in shock. Annabeth had given birth?! Percy had just assumed she had chosen not to have a belly upon entering his head with Lou's help─she'd filled him in as they travelled through memories.

Gangrow chuckled. "Well then. Why don't you do what you came to do, then?"

Annabeth paused. Percy's brow creased. "What?"

"You're not going to defeat me," Gangrow smirked grotesquely. "It's physically impossible."

"Physically?" Annabeth grabbed her sword, testing its weight before throwing it like a javelin. It passed through Gangrow, as if he were mortal.

"You see, Annabeth Chase, nobody can be harmed _inside_ of a head. Or else your boyfriend would be long gone."

'_Shit. What do we do? If we can't fight him, then how do we get rid of him? Draw him out? Truck him? I doubt that'd work. Annabeth looks as lost as I am. How do I get an Eidolon out of my head?'_

"So, you see, you might as well give up. This body is mine to control."

'_Out of my head. Out of __**my**_ _head.'_

Percy met Gangrow's gaze. He willed─wanted, practically begged─his mind to do something to Gangrow.

And then Gangrow sailed backwards through the air, landing uncomfortably on the jagged landscape of Tartarus.

Percy grinned maniacally. "This is _my _head, Gangrow. My domain." Percy willed him to sail towards them, stopping a metre away, hanging mid-air. It reminded Percy of controlling water. It came to him so naturally.

Percy imagined a door appearing beside them. Percy needed to get rid of Gangrow.

Annabeth grabbed his arm. "Imagine that it leads us to the real world─but put Gangrow in something. Something that he can't ever leave." A small pocket knife materialised in Percy's hand. Gangrow drifted towards─then inside─of it. Percy looked at the door, taking Annabeth's hand.

"Ready, Wise Girl?"

"Always, Seaweed Brain."

* * *

**(A/N And now everything seems to be going well. Oops. I'll let up on them for a chapter. But Thalia, Nico and Clarisse─everybody, actually─are going to be so pissed! I can't wait! Also, the obligatory 'I used Google translate for the Greek'! Because I did. I don't speak Greek. Anyways, theories! Comments! Let me know how you guys feel!)**


	12. Chapter 12

Thalia almost sobbed. There─_right there!_─was Annabeth, lying unconscious in the middle of a clearing, Percy by her side. She looked so similar to what Thalia remembered. There was Annabeth─_alive_─and they needed to save her. They were both deathly pale, both looking like soulless husks. Percy looked ragged, more so than Annabeth. The two souls and an Eidolon in him must've been taking a physical tole.

"Now what?" Clarisse asked, dragging her eyes away from the two. Thalia didn't miss the tears she was blinking back.

"Right." Lou moved to stand in front of Percy and Annabeth. "Thalia on the left, Nico on the right and Clarisse at their feet." Thalia quickly moved around so that she was standing beside her cousin. "Now, we grasp each others hands. My eyes are going to start glowing purple and when that happens, start chanting the phrase I told you. I'm not going to be talking, I'll be too concentrated on these two so I can't give you a cue." Thalia looked at Nico. He nodded back.

"It's fine," Thalia said, looking back at Percy and Annabeth. "You're sure that this will work?"

"Without a doubt," Lou answered confidently. "Now, silence."

They obeyed. Lou stared down at Percy and Annabeth, nothing seemed to happen.

Thalia impatiently waited for Lou's eyes to glow purple, yet they stubbornly remained green. She would've stopped paying attention to Lou─her ADHD practically begging her to look at the dryads curiously peeking out at them─if not for the fact that Percy and Annabeth's lives rested on this ritual.

After ten minutes, Lou Ellen's eyes finally started to change colour. It was a gradual thing, her eyes first turned to a dark navy colour, royal blue, light blue, a strange shade of violet before they finally settled on purple.

Thalia met Nico and Clarisse's gazes. She opened her mouth at the same time as them, speaking at the same time as they did. "προσφέρουμε στον Lou την δύναμή μας. προσφέρουμε στον Lou την δύναμή μας. προσφέρουμε στον Lou την δύναμή μας." They repeated themselves again and again, nothing happening. Lou's eyes remained an eerie purple hue.

Then Thalia's arms started to hurt, as did her legs. She wanted to let go of Clarisse and Lou Ellen's hands, but she refused to risk Percy and Annabeth's lives, Lou's warning echoing in her mind.

"_No matter how tired you feel, you are not to break the circle. Percy and Annabeth could be lost to us forever. Gangrow would take over Percy's body, and all of us would be too weak to fight him off at all. They could be trapped in a memory─probably Percy's worst one─forever. Or die."_

And so Thalia tightened her grip, stubbornly refusing to go down, chanting with a renewed vigour. Nico was looking paler than usual, but there was an iron-like look in his eyes. Clarisse was looking the best out of all of them, her brute strength giving her more energy, yet even she looked tired.

Thalia focused back on Percy and Annabeth. They'd regained their colour, somewhat, and Annabeth's right hand twitched.

Thalia's eyes felt hot and wet and she ached to reach out to her surrogate little sister, yet Thalia chanted, again and again, even when her voice grew hoarse and her head pounded. Thalia would not let them down. Never.

* * *

Order did not outright acknowledge his creator's presence. He merely moved away from the clearing, aware that Chaos was following.

"Why, Order, must you cause such disarray?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Order assumed a humane form so that he could actually converse with Chaos.

"You know exactly what I mean," Chaos grabbed his forearm. "The Eidolons? The invasion of the gods' minds? I'm not an idiot."

Order merely smirked. "Our names are quite ironic, are they not?"

"What do you want? Just tell me. We don't need to torture the Mortals," Chaos pleaded. Order's eyes flamed at seeing his ex-lover pleading.

"_What do I want_?" Order repeated, shaking off Chaos' grip. "I want to see you feel the pain that you've put me through! I want you to suffer!"

"What pain?" Chaos asked.

Order snarled. "Ignorant as ever, Chaos. That apprentice of yours─you've traded me for _that_!"

"Lou Ellen?" Chaos realised. Order's nostril flared when he saw Chaos smirking. "Oh, she's in love with some son of Hermes. She's more like a daughter to me."

"I'm sorry?" Order asked, his carefully constructed plan to slowly torture Chaos falling apart.

"Yes," Chaos nodded. "The Fates have already informed me that she's going to refuse to become a goddess unless I offer immortality to the boy, Cecil I believe his name was."

"So you never─" Order was already berating himself. How didn't he realise?! "Oh."

"Oh," Chaos agreed.

Order frowned. "I should probably lift my spells from the gods and their children, then."

"That would be very much appreciated." Chaos took his hand. "I might just forgive you."

"Hm." Order narrowed his eyes thoughtfully, even as he obliterated his influence from anyone he'd touched. "No more spending two years with one of your play things and this won't happen again."

Even immortal beings could deal with these things without declaring a war. Well, he and Chaos could. Order couldn't speak for anybody born after them. Really, Chaos should've stopped creating things after Order.

* * *

Percy sat up. He reached for Riptide immediately, although he didn't release his sword. He looked around. Thalia, Nico, Clarisse and Lou Ellen stood around him and Annabeth. Percy was holding a pocket knife, where Gangrow was stored and they were in the middle of a clearing.

"It worked…" Annabeth realised. "It worked!" Thalia wrapped her arms around Annabeth, seeming to knock the breath out of her.

Annabeth softly snorted, wrapping her arms around Thalia. Clarisse offered her arm to Percy, pulling him up. "Thought we lost you, Prissy."

"Oh, shut up." Percy hugged Clarisse and Nico. When Thalia pulled away from Annabeth, she shocked Percy. "Ow! What was that for!?"

"Leaving." Thalia then shocked Annabeth, too. "Never do that again."

Percy found himself smiling. "We won't."

"Good," Thalia sighed.

Lou was frowning, looking off into the distance. "And it seems that the prophecy won't be coming to a head."

"What?" Nico asked. "Why?"

Lou shrugged, blinking harshly. "So Order had some plan to murder Zeus, but apparently he changed his mind, so Percy won't be gloriously destroying an army, then. Damn. I wanted to see that…"

"A lot of it already happened," Annabeth said. "I mean, I was the missing daughter, Percy was bound, then─" Annabeth stood up. Percy immediately spotted one of her hands subconsciously resting on her stomach. Percy's eyes widened. She didn't lose the child. Annabeth would've killed something. if that were the case. No. She'd given birth. Annabeth shrugged. "Doesn't really matter anymore. But Percy and I do need to go to Sally's and Olympus."

"Why?" Thalia asked, unwilling to see Annabeth go after just getting her back.

"It's my mom," Percy said. That was reason enough in his mind.

"And I'm currently a dead traitor to Olympus," Annabeth added.

"Not until you tell us everything," Nico said. "We did just participate in some ritual to get you guys out of Percy's head. I think we deserve the truth."

Annabeth and Percy exchanged hesitant stares. "It's a long story."

"We have time," Clarisse returned, lounging in the grass.

And so they recounted their tale, not for the first time and not for the last.

* * *

**(A/N Okay, look. This story was never meant to be long, or have a war in it. Order was like a woman scorned, and as he said, some immortals are mature. And this story was meant to be a fun, relaxing one for me. Something to calm me down, since I have another PJO story in the works with each chapter being twenty thousand words each. This story is meant to be short─that's why the chapters have never reached past two thousand words. I still have a couple chapters─and an epilogue─left to write, too. It may be ridiculous seeming to you that I've opted to move on from what path things seemed to be going on, but it's smarter for my mental health not to get too invested in this story. Let me know what you thought of this chapter!)**


	13. Chapter 13

There was a difference between reuniting with your cousins and seeing your mom for the first time in years, Percy realised. C'mon. It was his mom. Tears streamed down her face, much like when he'd come back from the Giant War, except Percy had willingly been gone for three years, not kidnapped and an amnesiac.

"I'm─I'm not even angry," Sally sobbed into Percy's shoulder. "I'm happy─so, so happy."

"I missed you," Percy whispered, content to stay in his mother's embrace─even if she was squeezing the life out of him. When they separated, Percy moved to hug his step-father. "Hey, Paul."

"It's good to have you back, Percy."

Sally led Percy into the living area, while Annabeth and Paul had headed off. "So," Sally levelled him with a look that promised pain. "When were you going to tell me that I have grandchildren?"

"I, um─grandchildren?!" Plural. Percy wasn't an idiot. Annabeth had obviously given birth. If Annabeth had lost the baby, Annabeth would probably go on a murder spree. She came here, it seemed, but since when did he have more than one child?

"Percy," Annabeth's voice sounded from the door. She was holding two babies─they were so small─one swaddled in green and the other in yellow. "Meet your son and daughter."

Tears welled up in his eyes─again. "Twins?" he whispered. Annabeth approached him, letting the one swaddled in yellow into his arms. "What are their names?" Annabeth wouldn't have the patience to wait. Percy didn't mind. Annabeth did all of the work, what with giving birth and stuff.

"This is Luke Charles," she said, smiling down at the boy in green. "And you're holding Silena Zoë." Percy looked down at his daughter. She had Annabeth's eyes, a tuft of dark hair on her head.

"You named them after people that died," he smiled softly. "In the Titan War. Our friends."

"I knew you'd love their names," Annabeth sat beside them. Percy caressed Luke's head. His son squirmed at the touch, relaxing after a second.

"I'd love them no matter what they were named." Percy was in awe. His children. They were his children. Percy was already planning his strategy to keep _boys_ away from his daughter. She'd be as beautiful as her namesake. And then Percy groaned. "They're going to be just like us, aren't they?"

"What are you talking about?" Annabeth asked innocently. "I'm perfect." Percy snorted. She was perfect. Percy was happy. He was with his family.

* * *

"Perseus Jackson." Zeus zeroed in on him. Annabeth knew that Percy wasn't intimidated in the slightest. "What has brought you to interrupt our meeting?"

"So it's a long story," Percy started. Annabeth rolled her eyes. She couldn't even bother to count how many times they said that sentence. "But before I even start telling you about it, you should all know that I was possessed by an Eidolon at that 'trial' of mine."

"What?!" Athena asked. Annabeth almost felt emotional at the sight of her mother. But not nearly so that she'd come out of her hiding spot.

"I was possessed." Percy shrugged. "I came here to tell you guys the truth about what happened three years ago."

"So you're guilty of murder, then? Annabeth Chase never worked with Chaos?" Annabeth despised Hera. This made Annabeth remove her Yankee's hat, fully entering the room.

"Technically, I did work with Chaos," Annabeth announced her presence. Athena jumped to her feet, looking at her in shock. Zeus reached for his Master Bolt. "But that was only over the past two days, I'm afraid. Literally everything you know about what happened three years ago is false."

"And why should we believe you?" Hera questioned as she came to stand beside Percy.

"An oath," Artemis suggested. "That every word you utter about what happened is the truth."

"On the Styx?" Percy asked. When Artemis nodded, he shrugged. "Um, sure. I swear on the River Styx that everything Annabeth and I tell you about the past three years is true."

"Short version or long version?" Annabeth asked as thunder sounded.

"Short, please." Zeus watched them with narrowed eyes.

And so, the story was explained for the millionth time.

"You omitted something." Hera frowned, scrutinising Annabeth. "Artemis, look at her. Surely it's not just me who sees─"

"No, I see," Artemis agreed.

"There's a connection of love," Aphrodite joined in. "Yet not the kind she shares with young Perseus. It's a bond between a mother and her children─Percy has a similar one, genderbent, of course."

Annabeth sighed in defeat. "Okay, so I got pregnant and we had twins." She took Percy's hand at this. The twins were currently with Thalia and Nico, both of whom insisted on meeting them when Annabeth had brought up her pregnancy. They had arrived at Sally's an hour after Percy and Annabeth had.

Poseidon perked up, speaking for the first time since they'd arrived. "What─what are their names?"

Annabeth made sure to look Aphrodite and Hermes in the eyes. "Luke and Silena." Aphrodite sobered up and Hermes flinched at the mention of his son, even if he was smiling that they'd honoured Luke like that.

"Does this mean anything for the prophecy?" Zeus asked. Of course he was concerned about that─it did predict his death that only Percy could stop.

"It's been nullified," Annabeth said.

There were shouts of outrage and shock from the gods. Zeus visibly deflated, although he looked at them distrustfully. Percy silenced the gods with a terrifying look. "You see," Percy said, somehow being heard over all of the gods. "Order and Chaos managed to sort out their issues _without_ a war. Maybe you guys should look at them as role models."

"What are you saying?" Hera asked. "I suggest that you choose your next words carefully, Jackson."

Percy opened his mouth, but it wasn't he who spoke. "Hera!" Poseidon erupted. "Never─_never_ threaten my son in front of me─_at all_!─ ever again! Or I will demolish you!" Annabeth cringed. Poseidon was pissed. Seems that he was trying to make up for not being the nicest parent to Percy.

Hera looked at him, outraged. "You─"

"Hera," Athena quietly interrupted. "Poseidon is perfectly within his rights to berate you for that stray comment." '_Is mom agreeing with Poseidon?!'_ Annabeth looked at Percy. He was just as bewildered.

"Enough!" Zeus let out before the argument could rage on. "It would be… favourable to simply move on from these frivolous arguments. I, Zeus, King of the Gods, god of Justice, the sky and lightning officially grant pardon to Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase. Nobody is to contest my ruling."

Wow. _Wow._

Annabeth doubted anybody had ever seen Zeus so professional. It was surprising─pleasant.

When Annabeth and Percy left the room, they were happy. Only one thing could dampen their moods. Their _parents_.

* * *

**(See, the story hasn't collapsed because I haven't furthered the cliches─even if I must admit it was rushed and lazy of me to do that with Chaos and Order, despite that **_**always**_ **being intended. Hence, the title of the story. I'll stop rambling now. Until next chapter, lads! Slán!)**


	14. Chapter 14

What do you say when your father who virtually disowned you in everything but words and said, quote, '_he's probably guilty'_ when you're on trial for something you didn't do walks up to you and just _stares_? Percy needed help. He didn't want to break the awkward silence that had settled over the group, but Annabeth and Athena didn't seem like they were going to speak anytime soon. After all, their situation was quite similar to Percy and Poseidon's.

"Can we help you two?" Percy finally asked after a minute of intense staring. Annabeth slipped her hand into his. Poseidon shifted awkwardly and Athena raised her head, sending Percy a stare that he couldn't decipher. He was surprised that Athena wasn't glaring and shouting that he'd 'taken her daughter' and shit.

"I'm sorry." Athena's voice was even. Percy's brow furrowed and Annabeth's hand fisted in his own. "That we never noticed the pain you were both in. That we acted like everything was okay when it wasn't."

Percy didn't know how to react. Athena─_Athena_─seemed to be the only person who realised the pain they were going through was more than just a tantrum. It was traumatic and they never would've healed surrounded by people who preferred to see them as happy, even if they weren't actually as outgoing as they appeared. Two wars did that to a person. "Thank you," Percy quietly said. It was ironic that Athena was the one apologising. She didn't even interact with them after the war. That wasn't to say that she didn't watch over Annabeth, though.

"We have to go," Annabeth said. She dragged her eyes away from Athena. Percy nodded, squeezing her hand reassuringly. Annabeth's death like grip slackened.

As they turned to leave, Poseidon finally moved. "Percy─" He hesitantly stopped.

"We have to talk with them, don't we?" Annabeth asked, sighing, her eyes filled with pain. Percy didn't answer. Annabeth let go of his hand, walking off to the side. Athena followed her after a strained second. Percy was left alone with his father. He turned around.

"Percy." Poseidon looked at him sadly. "I'm─" Poseidon cleared his throat. "I'm sorry. For every─everything." Poseidon's voice broke midway through the sentence. Percy flinched. He'd never heard Poseidon sound so vulnerable. "I should've known. That you were innocent. I should've known. I should've known." Percy couldn't bear to hear Poseidon like this. He threw his arms around Poseidon, tears glistening in his eyes.

Percy hadn't forgiven Poseidon. But it was a step towards pardon.

Poseidon looked at Annabeth. "You love her." Percy nodded. "Follow me, then. I have something that you might want to give her."

* * *

Thalia grabbed Annabeth's arm. "Okay, so I know that we were meant to tell camp the truth, but Nico and I came up with a plan to mess with everybody. Clarisse is already making sure everybody is in the arena so you can't say no."

Annabeth refrained from smiling. Classic Thalia. Besides, she needed a laugh.

"What's your plan?"

* * *

It was an all around normal night at the campfire as songs were sung and jokes were made. The Stolls were reprimanded for attempting a prank on Clarisse and Percy talked with his friends.

"So, what's up?" Jason asked awkwardly. Rachel, Piper, Jason and Grover looked at him as if he were a bomb set to explode. They still thought that an Eidolon was inhabiting Percy.

"Nothing much." He looked around. Nico was helping Hazel enter the arena. She leaned heavily on his arm and Will stood at her other side, ready to grab her if the need arose. "What happened to Hazel?" Percy asked, feigning ignorance. Nico filled Percy and Annabeth in when they'd explained the Eidolon that was in him.

"She─" Rachel looked at the other three. They shrugged. "Fell…" she finished lamely. Percy rolled his eyes. No way would anybody fall for that lie.

"I'm gonna go see if they need help." Percy made it to the campfire before he stopped, presumably to tie his shoes. He looked up, subtly nodding at Nico who made a hand signal at Thalia, who would then alert Annabeth that it was showtime.

Lo and behold, a small silver pocket knife landed three inches from his hand. He narrowed his eyes. Annabeth was really trying to fuck with everybody, wasn't she?

Percy grabbed the pocket knife, feeling the gaze of certain campers who were trained enough to see the weapon. He reached for Riptide as Annabeth ripped off her hat. Those who recognised her reached for their weapons and pushed the younger campers behind them.

Percy's sword transformed just in time to catch her swing. Percy smirked, catching the glittering mirth in her eyes. Silence reigned throughout the arena. Percy parried her blows, pushing Annabeth back. She rolled her eyes, rolling to the side so that she was now behind him.

Percy threw the pocket knife at her─purposefully missing─and used her moment of distraction to slash. She blocked.

With every punch, kick and stab, Percy found himself getting amused. Neither of them had actually hurt the other, deliberately avoiding the other's weak spots. This was a purely theatrical fight, after all.

Percy used a certain disarming technique he'd learned a long time ago, from Luke. Annabeth's drakon bone sword flew from her hand, clattering to the ground loudly. But the fight wasn't over yet. Annabeth resorted to using her fists, grabbing a throwing knife from her hip.

"When did you get those?" Percy asked, deflecting one with his knife.

"About ten minutes ago." Annabeth threw another three. One grazed his arm. Percy felt blood trickle down to his hand. Annabeth paused, watching him in concern. "Are you─" Percy shook his head, grinning. Annabeth sighed in relief, getting back into a battle stance. They attacked each other with a renewed vigour, although Annabeth avoided attacked his left side.

* * *

"Thank the gods," Jason groaned as Percy walked towards Nico and Hazel, crouching down near the campfire to tie his shoes. "It's just so weird! I don't know what we're meant to do with him!"

"It's awkward," Rachel agreed. "I mean, he looks like Percy, and he talks like Percy, but Percy's possessed. I─"

As if in slow motion, a knife landed beside Percy. Jason's eyes widened, reaching for his coin. Piper pulled out Katropis and Rachel drew back beside Grover. Jason could only gape as Annabeth appeared, flinging her hat to the side.

"That's Annabeth." Piper whispered, stumbling back. "_That's Annabeth_!"

"What the fuck?" Jason asked, summing up what they were all thinking. Percy and Annabeth started to fight, though it seemed more like a dance than a fight.

Jason wanted to react but he couldn't. Here was Annabeth─Annabeth Chase, the Traitor of Olympus─alive and fighting Percy, who was possessed by an Eidolon. He couldn't comprehend it.

Annabeth threw one of her knives and Jason saw the trickle of blood going down his hand. Annabeth paused, looking with Percy as if she was _worried_.

"What?" Piper asked. "She's… not attacking?"

Rachel bit her lip, looking at Grover. "She still loves him," Rachel said.

"Not surprising." Grover said, not looking away from the fight. "Why do you think will win?"

"Annabeth's smarter but Percy's physically stronger. They've both been gone for three years so they both have probably improved at fighting," Rachel said.

"And Percy could use his water powers. Wait─_can_ Eidolons take advantage of a person's power?"

Jason blinked at the two. "Are you guys arguing over who'll win?"

Rachel looked at him, unashamed. "Yes."

Jason paid attention to the fight. It didn't seem like it was going to end anytime soon.


	15. Chapter 15

**(A/N To the **_**dickhead**_ **who commented: **"_**I'm sorry for misgendering you." What kind of dumb ass faggot dialogue is that. Do you really think a daughter of Athena is restarted enough to fall for that stupid neo-Marxist gay shit?**_

**FUCK YOU!**

**Look, I'm a straight, cis female but I am not going to deal with transphobic assholes like you. Go jump in a fucking ditch you absolute troll! I threw Joe in as an experiment, believe it or not. I wanted to see how many fucking bastards were reading my story. There may only be one, but that doesn't make me any less pissed off.**

**So, 'Mcnukem', I want you to shut the fuck up, learn some fucking manners and never even bring your filthy ideas near my stories!)**

* * *

Annabeth dodged another strike from Riptide, rolling around him and picking her drakon bone sword up again. She parried a blow, grabbing his right wrist. Percy's eyes widened. He dropped his sword as he realised what she was planning, gripping her forearm so that if she judo flipped him, Annabeth would end up sprawled on the floor with him.

But Percy had also disarmed himself. Annabeth smirked, holding her sword against his neck, but not pressing down. "Rooky mistake," she whispered. Percy rolled his eyes, pointedly looking at the knife─_her_ knife, which he'd taken─he held against her stomach.

"You sure about that?" Percy asked. Annabeth only laughed. "Wanna end this?"

"Oh, definitely." Annabeth didn't let go of her sword and Percy kept the knife in place. She chuckled. "Did we just try to play each other─and _fail_?"

"I know all your tricks, Wise Girl, and you know mine." Percy reached up with his left hand. Annabeth flinched at the sight of dried blood. Percy's fingers closed around the sword pressing against his neck, pushing lightly against it. She let it go as Percy dropped the knife. Their weapons clattered to the ground.

Annabeth pressed her lips against Percy's, smiling into his mouth at Drew Tanaka's intelligent explanation of: "Uh, what the fuck?!"

"Okay, shows over, guys!" Thalia shouted, making her way down. "Keep it PG-13!"

"I've already bled!" Percy shouted loudly, holding up his bloodied arm.

"Does that mean I won?" Annabeth asked, loudly enough for everybody to hear. "I did draw first blood."

"Sure, Wise Girl," Percy said, kissing her cheek.

"Don't patronise me," Annabeth replied.

"I'd never dream of it."

Chiron galloped up to them. He looked at the three of them, his brows furrowed in confusion. "Per─Ann─Thalia! Explain!" Yes, Thalia was probably the least confusing of them.

"Okay." Thalia hopped onto a table. "Everybody, listen up!" The confused exclamations died out immediately. "For those of you who don't know, those two weirdos are Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase─wait, is it Jackson for you two?" Thalia asked.

"We didn't get married," Annabeth said.

"Good. I have to be there for that. Anyways, long story short, these two faked their deaths, but the person who was helping them fake their deaths was forced to stop halfway through so Percy was accused of murder and shit. Three years pass, blah, blah, blah. Oh, and Percy was possessed by this dickhead Eidolon but we saved him, they went to Olympus and here we are. They decided to fight because they're dramatic."

"That was your plan," Nico interrupted. "Also, you left out nearly everything!"

"I brought up the important things," Thalia defended. She raised her voice. "The Prophecy isn't important anymore, by the way. They've sorted everything out."

Nico raised an eyebrow. "Oh, and our godchildren aren't important?" Percy and Annabeth had made Nico and Clarisse Silena's godparent and Thalia was Luke's. Annabeth already knew who she wanted to be Luke's godfather.

"Of course they are." Thalia rolled her eyes. She turned back to the crowd. "Any questions?" Immediately, people began to shout out their inquiries.

Annabeth only smiled. Chiron walked up to them. "I never thought I'd see you both─together─again."

Annabeth smiled at Chiron, wrapping her arms around him. "I missed you, Chiron."

"I missed you too, Annabeth."

"Percy and I had twins," Annabeth said. Chiron smiled. "We named them Silena and Luke. Nico and Clarisse are Silena's godparents. Thalia is Luke's godmother. I─we─were wondering if you'd be Luke's godfather. You were like a second father to me and were always there for me. It'd really mean a lot to me if you said yes. _Please_?"

"Yes, Annabeth, I accept." Chiron was smiling. "I can't wait to meet them."

As Thalia seemed to finish answering questions, she hopped down from the table. Percy took her place. A hush settled over the Halfbloods, waiting with baited breath for Percy to say something.

"Hey." Percy looked out at everybody. "Some of you probably don't know me. I'm Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon." Clarisse walked by Percy, passing something into his hand. Annabeth frowned. Percy held it up, showing an apple. "Well, I have about a million other titles, but there's only one that I want to have. Percy Jackson, husband of Annabeth Chase." He threw the apple to her. She just barely caught it. This was possibly the first time Annabeth's brain short-circuited. '_Husband?! As in_─'

And then he did it. Percy got down on one knee, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small jewellery box. It was white, made out of a material Annabeth had never seen before. "Remember when my dad took me out in Olympus?" Annabeth nodded, feeling tears glisten in her eyes. Percy opened the box, a small glistening diamond lying inside. It was perfect. Percy had known she wouldn't want a big diamond. "Annabeth Chase." Percy took her hand. "I've known you ever since we were children. We've been on a thousand quests, lived through two wars and went to hell. We've had two _beautiful_ children, and I love you more than anything. Marry me, Wise Girl."

Annabeth didn't hesitate, didn't think of the pros and cons. She answered immediately, dropping the apple. "Yes, Seaweed Brain. Yes." Annabeth felt the ring slip onto her finger.

Annabeth was on cloud nine and nothing could bring her down.

* * *

After three months, Percy and Annabeth had settled back into life at camp. Chiron had requested that they move to camp permanently and neither had argued. Lou had somehow managed to magically transfer their house to camp and this had led to Percy suggesting that they made their own version of New Rome. Of course, he'd originally suggested New Athens in hopes that if Athena decided that she actually hated Percy, that would buy him some time. But then Clarisse had suggested New Olympus and it turned into a bit of an argument until Annabeth had suggested Oikos. There were a few different meanings for the word, but essentially, it was 'Home'.

Percy couldn't be happier. Grover had a house close by, but it was closer to the forest than it was to their house. Grover was able to live with Juniper because of this, even if he hardly ever stayed at his own home. Jason and Piper owned a house together, but that was also hardly inhabited as they were travelling and creating shrines to lesser gods. Nico and Will shared a semi-detached building with Hazel and Frank. Leo and Calypso lived across from the two. The Hunters owned a building there, too, but only Thalia ever really stayed there. Rachel owned a small, colourful home. It could be spotted from the very gates to enter. Clarisse lived beside Rachel, with Chris, so it was hilarious to see the distinct differences between their houses.

All in all, Percy was happy. His life was, for lack of a better word, perfect.

He should've known that a wedding between Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena and Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon, would be anything but.


	16. Epilogue

The wedding of Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase was, as Jason had guessed, hectic. It'd taken three years for them to actually set a date for the wedding, which was another year later. Jason suspected it was because they wanted a flower girl and a ring bearer.

He already regretted becoming one of the groomsmen. Grover, as the best man, and Thalia, head bridesmaid, looked like they were being tortured as they rushed to make sure everything was perfect.

"Jason!" Thalia called, somehow running over to him in heels. "Where's Percy and Annabeth?! We can't have a wedding without a bride and groom!"

"Percy's with Grover." Jason nodded to the beach, where the two could be vaguely spotted from the chapel hastily built near their little neighborhood. "Isn't looking after Annabeth your job?"

"I have a million jobs!" Thalia snapped. She ran a hand over her face. "Alright. Everything is fine. Just… go find Annabeth. And send Percy up here, please!" Jason nodded, almost afraid of his sister. She was very serious about this. Thalia stormed off, shouting for Rachel to follow her.

Outside the chapel, Annabeth was glaring up at the building. "I hate it," she announced.

"...But you're getting married here," Jason tried to convince her not to go on some architecture binge.

"No. I'm not." Annabeth crossed her arms. Jason never knew that _Annabeth_ of all people could be so difficult. Annabeth grinned. Jason sighed. The wedding was in two hours and Annabeth wasn't even dressed. She was having crazy mood swings. "Okay, change of plans. Get Leo and Thalia. There's going to be a delay. I need blueprints─and pencils. Now, please!" Jason hurried back inside, grabbing his sister's arm.

"Annabeth's gone crazy and I think that she's about to do a last minute venue change." Thalia didn't look particularly surprised. Jason caught sight of a certain son of Hephaestus. "Hey, Leo!" he called. Leo shrugged at Calypso, jogging over to them. "Annabeth wants you─she hates this place and wants to change everything."

Thalia gaped at him. "We can't do that in _two hours_!"

"We could build an arch and send everyone to another venue," Leo suggested. "I could probably manage it, but then there's chairs and stuff. I suppose I could call some of my cabin down to help with that."

"So you're not a complete idiot," Thalia breathed, relaxing. "You're useful for something. Alright, Jason, go down to Percy and Grover and give them some random job─they can be on diaper duty!"

"Isn't Sally watching the twins?" Jason asked. "Also, they're four. They don't still wear diapers."

Thalia waved her hand. "Whatever. And let Sally take a break. I get the feeling that this wedding is going to end up happening a few hours late."

With a sigh, Jason hurried back outside. As he dashed to the beach, a familiar young girl called out to him. "Nice to see you've changed, son of Zeus." Jason stopped, smiling and briefly nodding to Hestia. She accepted this sign of respect with a gracious smile.

Now, Jason just had a bunch of other shit to do.

* * *

"Fuck." Annabeth furiously erased a stray mark from her blueprint. She held it up. "This okay?"

"It's your wedding," Leo replied, examining the schematics. "That's your decision. But─yeah. I can manage this."

"It's impossible!" Thalia exclaimed, marching up to them. "We can't move all of the furniture to the beach in half an hour! And Annabeth still needs to get dressed!"

"Maybe I can help?" Annabeth looked up from her blueprints.

"Hi, mom," she said, standing up, "what are you doing here?"

"I'm not going to miss your wedding, Annabeth. I suspect most gods will be in attendance, given your and Perseus' titles."

"How can you help?" Annabeth asked, instead of dwelling on the chance that _Hera_ might be present.

Athena clicked her fingers. "There. The beach has been furnished and your arch has been created. Now, come. Aphrodite wants to dress you."

"What?! No!" Athena only smiled at Annabeth, pulling her away. Thalia followed and Leo stayed put, muttering about how he wanted to make the arch.

"Even I know not to argue with Aphrodite, Annabeth. Just be happy that she hasn't decided to spice up your wedding with a jilted ex-lover." Annabeth tried to imagine Rachel or Calypso objecting to the wedding.

She'd tear their heads off.

* * *

"Hey, mom," Percy said, kissing her cheek and plucking Silena from the floor. "You excited, Silena?"

His daughter smiled, giving him a sideways hug. "Hi daddy! Do I look pretty?"

"Beautiful," Percy agreed.

"I can't believe my baby is all grown up and getting married," Sally said, tears in her eyes.

"You raised him well, Sally." Percy turned around, grinning.

"Dad!" At some point in the past four years, Percy had forgotten that he was meant to be mad at his dad. Probably when Poseidon had showed up to the twins' first birthday, even though Percy had never told him what it was. And he didn't leave after a few minutes, either! "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to check up on you." As Poseidon said this, he fist bumped Luke. The toddler hurried to Silena, complaining loudly about the suit he was wearing. Poseidon smiled fondly at his grandson before turning back to them. "Also, your friend Nico asked me to tell you that 'it' is ready."

Percy almost fist pumped, but that'd be weird. "Alright, I am going to find Nico." Percy handed Silena back to Sally, hurrying out.

"Are we going to tell him that he's not wearing shoes?" Sally asked Poseidon.

"No," Poseidon answered.

"I heard that!" Percy exclaimed, jogging inside and pulling on his dress shoes. "Bye! Love you!"

* * *

It honestly wasn't hard for Percy to sneak by the women practically guarding Annabeth. That was probably because Annabeth had the same idea as him.

"It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding," Annabeth said, smiling at him. She looked radiant.

"Since when have we ever had _good_ luck?" Percy replied.

"How many times have we survived on dumb luck?"

"Dumb luck? I always thought you got us out of those situations." Percy murmured, pulling her into a kiss. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you. You look very handsome." Annabeth played with his tie, fixing it in place.

"I got you something," Percy said. He motioned for Annabeth to turn around. He clasped a necklace in place around her. She turned back around, looking down at the singular grey and sea-green bead on the chain.

"A trident and an owl," she said, fingering the bead. She looked back up at Percy. "It's fitting." She leaned up to kiss him, but stopped right before she met his lips. "I'm pregnant," she whispered.

He grinned, his hand drifting to her stomach. "You're pregnant?" Annabeth nodded, her eyes slightly wet. Percy passionately kissed her.

"Are you two having a clandestine affair at your own wedding?" They jumped apart.

"Oh, hush, Piper," Annabeth laughed. "See you at the beach, Seaweed Brain?"

"Beach?" Percy asked.

"There's been a little venue change."

Honestly, nothing could bring him down.

* * *

The second Percy saw her, he only had eyes for his fiance. There was a bit of a difference between seeing her behind a dark building and watching her walk down the aisle, especially with their children in front of her.

It was as if the beach was void of life forms, except for them.

"Hey," Annabeth whispered.

"Hey," he said, taking her hand.

Chiron cleared his throat loudly. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase. If anyone objects to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Nobody dared to move a muscle, for even the gods didn't want to deal with the joint wrath of Percy and Annabeth.

Chiron nodded in satisfaction after a tense moment of Annabeth staring the crowd down. "Percy─"

"_STOP_!" Gasps resonated through the congregation. Annabeth's hand tightened significantly in his grip. Lou was heavily panting as she skidded to a halt. Percy looked at Lou in shock. Why was Lou Ellen, of all people, objecting?! "I'm─I'm not objecting, by the way."

"Lou, what's going on?" Annabeth asked, relaxing slightly at that.

"Monsters─at the pine tree! I'd fight them off, but I'm using a _lot_ of magic to keep them from breaking down the barrier." Lou seemed to be struggling to stand as she spoke.

"Who's there?" Thalia asked.

"The Minotaur, a few Empousai, two hellhounds and a gorgon. I think it's Medusa, but I didn't look."

"How long can you hold it?" Annabeth asked.

"Twenty minutes, at most."

"Chiron," Annabeth turned to him. "Marry us, right now. Skip the vows, just marry us."

Chiron, for his part, didn't look surprised. Only a couple of gods looked surprised, honestly. "

"Do you, Annabeth Chase, take Perseus Jackson as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," she answered immediately.

"And do you, Perseus Jackson, take Annabeth Chase as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"You may now kiss the bride." Percy pulled Annabeth in for a kiss, smiling at her.

"Ready to go fuck up some monsters?" Annabeth asked.

Percy grinned. "Yes."

* * *

And that's how Annabeth found herself decapitating Medusa as Percy killed the Minotaur. Thalia and Nico were fighting off the Hellhounds while the other members of the Seven took on the six Empousa. At some point Clarisse came out and helped Leo, who was struggling with Kelli.

Honestly, she couldn't have imagined a more fitting wedding.

And, honestly? It was perfect.

* * *

**(A/N Wow. I just ended a story on a happy note. Surprising. So, the end! I was going to have a little Order and Chaos scene at the end, but I don't care about them enough to do that.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed it because I certainly did!)**


End file.
